Jessica Stanley, GOAT
by Lalaland972
Summary: Jessica Stanley knows a few things or two after leaving Forks during college. While growing up, her personality hasn't shifted much from the good ol' days of her youth. But she is working on it! Seth Clearwater, eat your heart out. Challenge accepted. (fyi, GOAT means Greatest of All Time)
1. Part I

Jessica Stanley, **GOAT**

_Part I_

* * *

Jessica is two hours away from driving home. Her head isn't in the best place. Her spring break plans were demolished thanks to Angela and Ben getting back together. Their girl's trip to Long Beach for the break was canceled and Jessica was stuck driving back to Forks for the first time in seven months. She avoided going home during winter break. Dealing with divorcing parents who intended on splitting up the holiday wasn't Jessica's idea of fun.

It was senior year. All Jessica wanted to do was have fun before she was a full-fledged adult having to get a job and yadda yadda or whatever else adulthood entailed.

She needed to go home though. She admitted this to herself as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel while belting out "Love Story" by Taylor Swift playing on the radio of her Toyota Camry. Jessica also acknowledged with some self-reflection that by growing up she was long overdue to become more mature. She blamed the small town of Forks for stunting her maturity growth. But to be fair, having her ex-BFF Lauren enable her somewhat shitty personality quirks didn't help. She was _sort-of-but-not-really-but-kind-of-yeah_ a mean girl back in the day not to most people...just one freak in particular. Isabella "_call me Bella_" Swan (Jessica recites this in a snarky voice in her head).

Bella just irked Jessica to no end. Bella's big, brown doe eyes she just wanted to pluck out with her bare hands and shuck in the trash. Or the "oh woe is me, I am so selfless act". She wasn't fricken mother Teresa yet most of their graduation class worshiped her. God it was even worse after she started dating a Cullen. No one else saw through the bullshit but Lauren, which is why Jessica tended to allow her to play devil's advocate. Like when it came to ostracizing Bella in their immediate friend group after that movie fiasco where Bella approached potential serial killers after seeing a movie with Jessica. Jessica had _tried _to be nice after Bella finally snapped (it was a pretense Jessica saw through but whatever she was trying) out of her depression. But Bella ruined her redemption with that psycho stunt she pulled. She could have endangered Jessica as well and Jessica wasn't having it. So ignoring Bella after she did all too happily.

Long story short, Bella had grated Jessica's nerves ever since she arrived in Forks_ and_ Jessica wasn't the nicest to her after an initial trial period when she TRIED to be Bella's friend. She swear she tried. _Well_, at a superficial level where she would reap the benefits of being near the shiny, new play thing all the boys were drawn too. Still, "she tried".

Being an almost college graduate (which Bella CULLEN was not and with a kid- _**eek!**_), Jessica could see in hindsight that she could have done better. Tried to be nicer. What was done was done. She couldn't change the past. She could try being nicer though to the future Bella's she will come across in life. Awkward, pretty girls who land the hot guy when they have mediocre personalities. Jessica just accepted this is how life was. Sure, she dated in college. Nothing serious. Serious relationships were for suckers. Well no, just a mature person which Jessica was not. Yet.

Drawing closer to Forks, Jessica was lost in thought. Deep. In the thick of trying to grasp how she could make small tweaks to be a better person by graduation. It would consist of A LOT of small tweaks here and there. It wasn't impossible. She was Jessica Stanley after all. One bad bitch.

Bad bitch or not, being an unobservant driver while on a road by your lonesome doesn't not negate the fact that car accidents can still occur. Jessica was learning this lesson the hard way when at the last second she jerked her steering wheel to the right to swerve off the road and miss the moose obstructing her path home to Forks. She was only five miles from home. Only. Five. Miles.

This thought repeated in her mind as her body limply leaned into the driver's side window she cracked with her head. Blood pooled from the gaping wound embedded with glass shards down her face and began to trail her neck. Her fuzzy train of thoughts began to fizzle out and she closed her eyes. She was only five miles from home and she regretted this was how it would end for her.

...

"Hey miss? Miss? Can you hear me?" A gentle voiced stirred Jessica's mind to attention. Blearily, she opened her eyes. The immediate intake of light was too much and she snapped her eyes shut in a heartbeat. Pain webbed throughout her brain. Marking its territory like a spider spinning its web. She just wanted it to go away. She needed to rest.

Her desire was thwarted by a quick jostle of her body. Heat. Heat surrounded her.

"Hey, no. Open your eyes. I need you to be conscious while we take you to the hospital. Wake up!" The command was infuriating to Jessica, so she complied to deliver a death glare since her middle finger wasn't following orders to raise up her reply.

She opened her eyes. The light was blinding at first. She fought the disorientation of her surroundings and focused on brown, unwavering orbs. In true Jessica Stanley fashion, she conveyed a screw you with her stare. Her voice wasn't working and her head was literally dying because of this pain she was forced to endure because this prick wouldn't let her rest. She shut her eyes yet again in attempt to alleviate her pain.

"No...**no**...**NO**! **Wake up!**" The gentle voice escalated to a frantic panic. This dude needed to chill.

"Seth, chill man." Jessica was relieved someone could voice what she was thinking. That man was smart and should be the rescue worker holding her instead. Not mister insensitive. Now that some chilling would occur, Jessica submitted to her minds demand she close off to this nonsense.

"_It's her_," insensitive dude hissed too close to Jessica's ear. She wasn't deaf. Or blind. Just begging for some peace to recover.

"Who her? I mean she looks familiar...oh! You don't mean you just...?"

"Yes! And she's going to fricken die from this head wound unless you speed up this truck, Embry. And call Carlisle. **Now!**"

Silence finally purred between all three as Jessica relished in the serenity of the moment. But it was stolen too soon. Insensitive dude was back at it again by shaking her, pleading for her to remain awake until they saw the doctor. Hard pass, Jessica wanted to say. If she could. Then she extraordinarily remembered her effort to be more mature decided just but a short spell ago. So right here, she could make a little more effort. Be a little better. The prick _only_ seemed worried or concerned after all.

Jessica opened her eyes and appreciated she made her first tweak to her personality. And not being dead was a nice blessing too.

* * *

**Sneak preview for Part II:**

"I'm a little confused," Jessica mumbled to Dr. Cullen as he blinded her with a flashlight. It was a pleasant courtesy statement masking her absolute rage that her rescuers brought her to the home of Dr. Cullen versus, you know, a fricken hospital. Like, what the heck?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hihi! This will be a just for fun, short story. Before you come at me about my other unfinished stories, check me profile page for tentative update schedule haha.

_Deets:_

Jessica's age: 21 (senior year of college)

Seth's age: 18 (senior in high school)

GOAT = Greatest of All Time (lolz)

This will be a humor piece. And keep in mind canon Jessica did not like Bella. This may or may not change over the course of this story. Events take place after BD, obvi. K, hope you enjoyed if you have read thus far! - Lalaland972

_P.s. Inspiration for this story came from "Leaving on a jet plane" by mrstrentreznor who wrote a one-shot Jess/Seth pairing that had me go...**wow!** I could see them as a weirdly perfect fit. Hence, my attempt at this story. _


	2. Part II

Jessica Stanley, **GOAT**

_Part II_

* * *

Insensitive dude exhaled an exalted breath of relief upon Jessica opening her eyes. His warm breath tickled her face before he began to ramble. Which was normally what Jessica did. Some people liked to characterize her as a chatter box. She more identified with someone who was not a fan of silence after being an only child. The more sound the better. Usually. Except on this rare occasion where silence and a bit of shut eye would do her head wonders. But she conceded to keep her eyes open for this...incredibly good-looking dude. Were her eyes deceiving her in her delirium post-car crash state of mind? Huge maybe. But for now, she could enjoy the view as long as the guy's voice stayed an octave below a hushed whisper.

Her inept attention span somehow managed to remain engrossed on the soothing sound of his voice. His words were incoherent. Perhaps nonsensical at this point. But the gibberish was kind of A-okay in his low, timber voice. Insensitive dude was turning around in her book.

Once words started to mush together, she knew her mind was tapping out. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't remain conscious no matter how much he begged this next time. She was mentally wiped out. Her eyes shut and this time he didn't shake her. It was like he understood this time her need to fade into the bleak part of her mind. He was granting her permission.

Or so she thought. _Finally_, some words out of his big mouth made sense. "We're here, sweetheart." A soft pressure grazed the top of her head and an irate vigor whipped Jessica's subconscious into a mood. How dare this thug call her sweetheart and perhaps kiss her head in an affectionate matter? Bleh. She was with it enough to give him a piece of her mind. Her eyes popped open with an urgent matter to address. At this same moment, her body was being lowered into a couch chair and she by some miracle recognized Dr. Cullen bending over to her eye level. Her eyes did a quick scan of the room as she found herself with it for the first time since the accident occurred.

"I'm a little confused," Jessica mumbled to Dr. Cullen as he blinded her with a flashlight. It was a pleasant curtesy statement masking her absolute rage that her rescuers brought her to the home of Dr. Cullen versus, you know, a fricken hospital. Like, what the heck?

"Can you follow this light, Jessica?"

"My head hurts," she moaned while poorly attempting to follow the light that Dr. Cullen flitted around in different directions at too fast of a pace.

"Yes, I can see the exterior damage." Jessica found it strange the cool, calm and collected Dr. Cullen sounded irritated. She presumed he wasn't fond of her not being in a hospital either at the moment.

"I can't do much for her here. It's good she is coherent at the moment, but a CT scan needs to her performed. We have to assess internal damage before addressing the external damage."

Someone was whining behind her. Like a little puppy. She had a puppy once. Fido, a chocolate lab. Fido ran away after she only had him for a month. She was only five then. She has been a cat person ever since.

"Seth, I can't do anything more for her here. I will meet you at the hospital. I will get stuff prepped for her arrival." Seth seemed like an old school name to Jessica. She didn't know any boys named Seth. She heard about one from La Push. From Bella. Ugh, Jessica's headache would only grow more severe if Bella Swan crossed her thoughts. Jessica's wave of irritation simmered and her driving force to remain awake was diminished. With nothing left holding her in the present moment, she succumbed to the darkness.

...

Jessica had some weird ass dreams while laid up in the hospital in recovery. Some she couldn't tell if they were real life events her memory distorted or if they were all just odd dreams. Like right now. Was what she was hearing outside of her hospital room door real or a dream?

"I want to see her. But it will be weird, right? Super weird. It's out of the blue. I need an in. Can we call Bella? When are her and Edward back? Bella knows her. She can help!" The rambling voice outside of her hospital door sounded oddly familiar. Why did it sound familiar to her? Jessica's brain did some recon of her most recent memories.

Her heart rate sped up while she recalled dreamy, insensitive rescue dude. What the actual fresh hell? She couldn't understand why he was here or wanted to see her. Creeper much?

"Shit, man. She's awake."

Jessica clenched her eye lids shut further to insist she was sleeping and not awake. How could they know? She said nothing! She was just lying in bed like freakin sleeping beauty with nowhere to go.

"Go in. You got this." Jessica resisted gagging from this blind faith encouragement. She would squash it like a bug.

Then...she recalled this dude saved her, so she could be kind. Another small tweak. This would be good practice for her. She could act grateful. Because she was. She could show it. Easy enough. Swallow her pride. Show maturity. And remember kindness exists besides the bad example she was given from the slow and tumultuous fallout of her parent's marriage over the years. She had this in the bag.

When the door clicked open, Jessica opened her eyes. Her eyes devoured the hunk in front of her. He was much better looking than when her vision was not fogged up from a concussion. So yeah, being kind wouldn't be that hard when he was easy on the eyes. And he did look a bit bright eyed and bushy tailed? Something along those Bambi-like lines. Now the real question was, what the hell did he want. She couldn't just ask that, right?

"Hi, Jessica. I'm Seth Clearwater." He radiated a calming, positive aura. Despite this, his voice trembled like she was a predator on the prowl. He seemed nervous. She either wasn't putting all that practice to use to soften her resting bitch face or she looked like a train wreck. Most likely both. It had been hours since she last looked in her room's bathroom mirror, but she saw the damage done. She didn't look like the beauty queen she was used to seeing in the mirror. They shaved a nice chunk of hair off the left side of her head to remove the glass and stitch up her head wound. Feeling self-conscious, Jessica wished she practiced her clever combover idea she came up with later after her bathroom assessment. Too late now. Seth would have to see her at face value. Her exterior for once reflected the internal mess. But she was working on healing it up too.

"Hi. I remember you," Jessica rasped. Her vocal cords didn't seem to work like she remembered before the accident. They were dusty. Scraggly. She regretted not taking the ice chips offered to her when the last nurse came in to check on her. Well, tough shit. She would have to persist on. "Thanks for saving me. You saved my life." Was she supposed to say more? Jessica never had to say a "thank you" to this extreme degree before.

Seth shuffled forward to her bedside. Jessica resisted from arching her eyebrows in curiosity. She wasn't sure if that was rude or not. But she wasn't sure what more she was supposed to say. She presumed she was in need of a deeper, heartfelt thank you to get her message across. Before she could blunder her continued praise towards Seth, Seth saved her.

"I am glad we found you in time. It was a horrific scene. You're okay now. That's all that matters." Seth sat in the chair by her bedside and this time Jessica couldn't stop her eyebrows in time. They raised nearly to her hairline over Seth's actions. He wasn't leaving anytime soon. Now she was trying to figure out what was she supposed to do now. How much longer was she in need of being nice Jessica thanking a stranger and having to carry on a pointless conversation?

"Crap. This isn't going how I wanted it too. Can I start over?"

Unsure of what the hell he was talking about, Jessica remembered she was playing nice. "Sure," she responded in good nature. No hesitation. Seth smiled at Jessica and she felt any negative thought in the present moment be choked out of her. Like she just looked into a positive ball of light that promised happiness. It was weird as hell. But she didn't mind it. Her mind was now in favor of her verbal answer.

"Hi, I'm Seth. I'm happy you're doing better. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Jessica laughed. Seth was interesting. His redo was not much different, but his confidence was there. Why did she laugh? Jessica wasn't a giddy person. Or someone to be cheerful so soon after what just happened. It's like his smile just blinded her to whatever shit was going on around her. Focused just on Seth, a sense of security enveloped her, and she didn't hate it.

"Where were you driving from?"

"School. We're on spring break. Thought I would spend some time with my parents." Jessica omitted specifying she had to split her stay between two houses because that was too much information to share with a stranger.

"Nice. I'm on spring break too. Any big plans?" It was a casual question that was brimming with hidden meaning.

"Nada. My big plans were canceled which forced me to be here. And fate handed me this fun kick-off to the break."

"Fate can be weird. But things happen for a reason, right?" Jessica shot a peculiar look to Seth before reviewing her current accommodations to non-verbally disagree with him.

"Fair point. But you got to meet me. And I can offer you some fun plans for your break." Seth's wide smile disarmed Jessica. Where did this ever-increasing confidence come from?

"Um, I don't know about that..."

"What do you have to lose?"

"Another chunk of my hair?" Seth's brown eyes glimmered, and Jessica slunk back in the pillow on her bed.

"Not if you stick with me." His optimism was endearing. He was cute, sweet and funny. A lethal combo. Jessica was going to have to resist.

"Thanks for the offer. You'd waste it on me. I am sure there are plenty of other girls who you can take."

"Why would I waste it on you?" His curiosity should have bristled Jessica. Her walls should have forged. She was doing the right thing. She was being kind. Sparing Seth from her black (but in recovery) heart. She was just beginning to tweak it. Baby steps. And this hunk was not capable of being just a baby step or allotting her small tweaks. Maybe after several more tweaks she would deserve someone of this caliber.

"How would you describe yourself, Seth? Or better yet, how do others describe you?"

A blush crept on his cheeks as Jessica took in his bashful appearance to only further drive her appreciation at this sign of her maturity.

"You're humble. You can't bring yourself to call out all the great things other see in you and you recognize in yourself." Seth shrugged his shoulders as Jessica answered for him. Further confirming she had pegged him correctly.

"If I was asked that same question, this is what I would say. Me? Jessica Stanley, greatest of all time. Others? Standoffish. Chatterbox. Cold. Snarky. Unapologetic. No loyalty. Immature. To put it plainly, I'm a hot mess in need of a lot of self-love and work. _And I am working on it_. Small tweaks here and there. Like me admitting to you that you should steer clear of me." Jessica began to giggle because the truth was so freeing. Being said out loud to another human also showed her progress. She wasn't a lost cause. She always knew that. She just put off needing to grow up for way too long.

"I like a challenge." Jessica's heart thumped wildly against her chest. Did she mishear Seth right? Did she need some q-tips? Maybe the nurse was wrong, and they hadn't cleaned out all the blood the pooled into her left ear from the accident.

"I had nothing good to say about myself. _**Nothing**_. I am not a challenge. I fix myself."

"Oh, I know that. But that doesn't mean I can't be there while you do it. I like a redemption arc for someone."

"What's the challenge then?"

"Making you see more in yourself than you do right now. I like what I see." Jessica swallowed. Who the hell was this guy and why was she kinda okay that he wouldn't give up so easily?

"We're seeing the same Jessica, right? I look like shit."

"I think you look beautiful."

"My god you must have low standards."

"Nope." Seth popped the "p" and offered Jessica a cheeky grin.

"I will be cleared tomorrow morning. Tomorrow night pick me up at 8. You'll see why I am right and you're wrong."

"Excellent. Bye, Jessica. Rest up. I got some big plans for tomorrow night." Jessica rolled her eyes before waving Seth off.

What the hell did she just agree too? And why did he take off before asking her directions to her house?

* * *

**Sneak preview for ****Part III****:**

"Oh, shoot!" Jessica muttered when she turned her wrist (with no watch on it) towards her face. "Look at the time, gotta jet. Great catching up though. See you two around campus? Enjoy the break!" Jessica turned around and sped walked back to her car. She just had a bad feeling. Which was confirmed when Bella's secret lover (no- Jessica could admit he was _probably_ just an ex) cut off her path when she was oh so close to making it to her car.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Frick this is fun to write. Part III is already written- just in need of editing/a dash mas humor. When an idea just sparks and flows and it is fun to write...ugh it's just a joy to type. I am not sure how many parts this will be. I had written an outline but I kinda like these small, quick to the point chapters. Easier to edit and write. **And fun**. Because I write for fun. So, if you read and enjoyed reading it as much as I did (_and **maybe** had a chuckle or too_) I am happy. Because we all need more humor in this world :D. And canon Jessica needs a redemption arc for her GOAT self. – Lalaland972


	3. Part III

Jessica Stanley, **GOAT**

_Part III_

* * *

The first part of the break, Jessica was staying with her dad and his new girlfriend Vicky who was 15 years younger than him. Gross. Jessica wasn't a fan but remembered if he was happy, she had to try to be happy for him. God, she sounded like fricken Bella Swan. Ugh.

Per usual, he was going to be working most of the time she was around. Being a lawyer was demanding but she felt he could have given his only daughter some time while home over the break. Whatever. She was going to kill time by browsing some local shops and look for a cute hat to mask her bald spot.

During this time, of course she would run into one of her exes. Mike Newton. The real kicker was who his arm was around when they came across each other. Lauren. How typical. Jessica normally would have cut to the chase and started a war with words and dug them their social graves...Jessica considered this another opportunity to tweak herself. Rise above. Because maybe that in the end would irk them the most. The fact she wasn't bothered by it at all. And that ladies and gents, made Jessica Stanley extremely happy.

"Mike, Lauren! So happy to see you both. And together? That's so sweet. I always thought you would make a perfect pair together." Jessica beamed at the two as shock was written over each of their faces. Mike shut his gaping mouth first. Lauren followed suit when Mike began his reply.

"Woah, uh, Jess. It's good to see you're doing okay. We heard about the accident." Mike was speaking through his shock and Jessica resisted applauding him for it. She also was thankful she had found a baseball cap at this point to cover the damage done by the accident.

"It was a doozy, but I managed to pull through. You know me." Awkward laughs all around. Jessica loved it. She was also aware she didn't need to subject herself to this betrayal even further. Before she could bow out...holy shnikes were her eyes imagining things?! Off in the distance was she seeing that La Push kid who chased after Bella, interrupted their wedding AND still hung around their family? Forks was way too small sometimes. Case in point.

"Oh, shoot!" Jessica muttered when she turned her wrist (with no watch on it) towards her face. "Look at the time, gotta jet. Great catching up though. See you two around campus? Enjoy the break!" Jessica turned around and sped walked back to her rental car. She just had a bad feeling. Which was confirmed when Bella's secret lover (no- Jessica could admit he was probably just an ex) cut off her path when she was oh so close to making it to her car.

Her eyes locked onto his face. He was pissed. Rage exuded from his furrowed brow, deep frown and vein popping neck. Good lord what was his problem?

"Can I help you?" Sarcasm dripped from her words and Jessica didn't regret it because this dude wasn't being friendly, so why did he deserve one of her personality tweak moments? She wasn't Oprah. She wasn't giving them out for free to every and any one.

"Why you?" His malicious tone was all too familiar to Jessica. She used that more times in her life than she cared to admit.

"Why me what? Look, I don't even know you. Of you? Sure. Officially? No. We've never had a proper introduction, so I don't know what your problem is." Her words were nothing but truthful. He knew this but still didn't release his angry vibe.

"He deserves so much better. You're a terrible person."

Jessica cackled at his audacity. "Says the terrible person confronting a stranger who he knows nothing about. I don't even know who you're talking about."

"I know enough," he bit out through gritted teeth.

"I am sure you think you do. Look, I don't know what your problem is. But you need to work on your anger and not take it out on other people. Step aside, I am going home because my head hurts." Jessica hated to admit it, but she was being nicer than he deserved. No, it wasn't a personality tweak. It was a small step of an apology to Bella by treating her ex-lover with kindness because...well she didn't really know why. And Jessica's head was really starting to hurt. The slight drumming escalated to the pounding of a snare drum line at a college football game from the time she saw Lauren and Mike to now.

He grabbed her wrist and halted her from opening the door. Now pissed Jessica was ready to take over and ground this douche bag into dust.

"Jake, please remove your hand from Jessica. Or I will force you too." The strained, but pleasant-sounding voice Jessica recognized before she turned around.

"Seth," both Jessica and Jake said in unison. Jake let go of Jessica and took a few healthy steps back, reinstating her personal bubble of comfortable space. Jessica's mouth twitched between a smirk and a frown as she pictured Seth popping out of nowhere like a shark smelling blood in the water.

"Jake, we can talk about this later. Please leave me alone with Jessica right now. Happy to see you're back from vacation." Seth's face masked a stern expression that bordered into erupting into something unfitting for him, or so Jessica thought. Jake took off and now all of Seth's focus was on Jessica. Her breath caught in her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry about-"

Seth's earnest start to his apology encouraged Jessica's lungs to work again. She wouldn't put up with this crap. Not even for Seth.

"No. Look, Seth, that was good timing. A great sign. I don't do this drama bullcrap anymore or whatever that was. I can now assume Jake was talking about you? Even your "friends" don't like me. And you know what I don't like? Being treated like that by someone who doesn't even know me. This is not worth it. You seem sweet, find yourself a sweet girl." Jessica opened her door and was proud of her ability to stick up for herself. Even despite the crushing feeling she had in rejecting him. But it was all about Jessica right now. And her head was crippling her. She hoped she could make it home. A knock on her driver's side window pulled her from her thoughts.

Against better judgement, Jessica rolled down the window to let Seth say what he needed before she closed this short chapter (perhaps just a page or two?) in her life involving him.

"You look like you're in pain." He wasn't wrong, so Jessica nodded her head in affirmation. "Can I drive you home?" Jessica bit her lip while resisting the idea of needing to be saved. In normal circumstances, she would have found the willpower to pull through. Right now, she would do what was best and allow Seth to drive her home to make sure she was safe and sound.

Jessica closed her eyes after scooting over to the passenger's side seat. When she opened them next, she found herself in Seth's arms as he fumbled with her car keys to discover the house key.

"It's always open." Seth looked down at her and smiled before confirming her declaration.

She lightly whispered the directions to her room as he carried her up to her bedroom. Her mind blurred but she recalled Seth pulling back sheets before settling her into the bed and then tucking her in tightly.

"Jakes wrong. And a dick. I'll talk to him about how uncool what he did was. And he will apologize for it. After that, I hope you'll give me a chance. I heard what you said to him. And you weren't wrong. What he said would have made anyone angry but you didn't rise to his level after he goaded you. Remember that, because I do. I'll be in touch soon, Jessica. Feel better." Jessica felt the light touch of a warm hand on her head, sweeping back her thick hair before the presence was gone and so were the echoing footsteps. She fell asleep wondering if the present pain she was feeling was drawing source from her head or for some odd, unknown reason her heart.

Jessica dreamed about the grinch. And it was March. But, she understood it. The grinch went through a transformation where his heart grew three or five or something like that times bigger by the end of that classic Christmas story. Jessica's heart wasn't growing in her dream. Not thawing either. It was turning inside out. Like turning over a new leaf to welcome this self-imposed change. She was the GOAT after all. It was all attributed to her. Not some stupid, hot, cheery positive attitude boy who was too nice for this world. Just her. And as she dreamed, she smiled in her slumber because this was a welcomed change in Jessica Stanley.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed if you read it! – Lalaland972


	4. Part IV

Jessica Stanley, **GOAT**

_Part IV_

* * *

When Jessica woke up the next morning, she was surprised that she slept for 17 hours and she was starving. Eat a horse level of starving. She wasn't surprised though that her dad or Vicky hadn't woken her up the previous evening. They were hands off.

While getting dressed, Jessica contemplated on her breakfast options. Go to the diner or make something for herself. Feeling lazy and with the excuse she was still in recovery, she opted to have someone cook for her. Her cooking skills were subpar at best and she would have to cook a thanksgiving size feast to satisfy her hunger at the moment. After shrugging a red shirt over her shoulders that had text in white bold font that read "what are you looking at?", she contemplated if she really then needed her baseball cap.

Her assessment in the mirror confirmed, yes, yes she better put that fucking hat on or risk looking like she had a mental break down before graduating from college to any strangers. She ran her fingers over the fresh scar and bald area starting to sprout millimeter length baby hairs. Once it came in at a decent length, Jessica would just chop her hair to even it out. Her hair had always been one of her favorite features, but she thought maybe she could coincide removing the classic Jessica Stanley hair style change with a new Jessica. By graduation or something like that.

Ball cap on, attitude t-shirt rocked and jean capris barely holding it together while riddled with numerous holes (for style!), Jessica was off to get her breakfast on. Paid in kind by her lovely father who left her $400 in cash for the break. It was supposed to make up for his absence, but Jessica didn't mind the switcharoo this time for cash in lieu of time with her father. If she was being honest with herself, she was rather pissed he didn't take time off to spend with her after her accident. Buying a big breakfast at least took care of her hunger needs. Though she was still starving for some human connection for some odd reason and worst of all she had some tiny desire for that connection to be with, of all people, Seth. She knew it was the hunger talking though. Which she was willing to speed in her rental car down the roads of Forks to the diner.

Lo and behold, Jessica was denied her deepest wish to get breakfast **ASAP** when she exited her house. Her eyes narrowed as she reviewed the obstacle blocking her path. She was on the fence if Jake was here for an apology like Seth promised or of his own accord to be a shit bag further towards her. The tension radiating off him like a pimple waiting to be popped, Jessica couldn't infer one way or another. But she decided to take the lead to set the tone of this conversation.

"Look, I don't know what you know about me. Maybe what you heard from Bella or others? That was years ago in high school. I have changed." Okay, Jessica could admit to herself that was a flat out lie. She _was_ changing, but it wasn't complete yet. This moron didn't need to know that though. "Still, I am just a fucked-up girl looking for my own peace of mind. Don't put the troubles of your friends on me. I even told Seth I was not someone he should be interested in. Give me some credit. I can tell he is a nice guy."

Jessica sighed as she fiddled with the purse strap slung over her shoulder. Jake had ten seconds to respond before she went to the car. She was thrilled she was able to give such a spot-on speech while bacon, eggs, and golden, crispy waffles were on her mind. She willed herself not to drool and give herself away. She had done just that, but then her stomach growled. And while she thought it was subtle and only her ears would pick it up, she noticed a flicker of humanity showcase itself on the tan, sort-of-good-looking face of Jake.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Hooray! Jessica waited an appropriate time and could now leave and eat. And oh goodness gracious was she hungry. And the waffle delight special had her name written all over it.

Jessica's cheeks pinched up as she offered Jake a pleasant grin while walking past him. "Good talk. _Great apology_. Bye, Jake." Jessica resisted from jamming the car keys into one of her eyes because she just let her snippy bitch side peep through with the retort by calling out his lack of apology. Why on earth would she gamble that risk? Did college teach her nothing? Food first.

Jessica had wrapped her fingers on the driver's side handle of the car when she heard, "fuck". It wasn't an aggressive curse word in this moment but one used in times of frustration. She recognized its deeper meaning all too well.

Without looking back, she said, "If you have more to say, you can meet me at the diner. I am eating breakfast there." She was holding up a white flag even though that jerk should have been the one to. But whatever, looks like she was making another tweak without even out right recognizing it initially.

She was 50/50 sure she caught a confirmation grunting noise from Jake. She didn't bother to look back to confirm. It was up to him at this point.

...

Jessica thanked a higher power for letting her coffee arrive before Jake did. She needed to be somewhat mentally with it while dying of starvation. He happened to show up right as she was ordering.

"Two waffle delight specials, _please_. Extra whip cream on each. Oh, and scrambled eggs for one and the other over easy. And one side order of hash browns," Jessica ordered in a cheery voice with a grin that would not falter.

"So sweet you're ordering for your boyfriend too," Lavern commented as she took Jessica's menu. Jessica didn't mean to be rude, but she cackled. Evil wicked witch in wizard of Oz level of cackling.

"No, Lavern. All for me. Jake, you want anything?" Jake's dark eyes slightly widened in surprise while a dopey expression flashed briefly on his face.

And to Jessica's own surprise he replied, "I will have what she's having."

"Smart choice." Jessica sipped on her coffee as Jake slid into the booth seat across from her.

"You eat a lot for not being fat." It was an observation that lacked the root of being said with rude intentions. So, Jessica didn't take any offense to it.

"On rare occasions, I like to indulge." Jessica smirked while patting her flat stomach. "My eyes could be bigger than my stomach in this case, but I'll give it one hell of a try. Plus, the left overs are bomb to eat later too." Jake nodded and then just stared at Jessica.

"Once the food is here, anything you would want to say will fall on deaf ears. So now is your time to talk unless you just wanted my pleasant company this morning." Jessica took another sip of coffee as she rolled the ball to his court. If she recalled correctly, their meal would take 15 minutes to arrive hot, piping fresh in front of them to be devoured.

"You didn't like Bella in high school." Jessica was uncertain if it was a statement or accusation.

"Not particularly. But why does that matter?" Jake drove his fist down but stopped it short of banging on the table. At the rate he was going and considering his massive arm muscles, Jessica was sure he could have sent the table top flying into pieces across the diner. Boy had a temper, that she was sure of. And now regretted inviting him to join her at breakfast.

"Look you can do and say all the right things, but that doesn't mean everyone will love you. Not one person can be everyone's cup of tea. Fact of life."

"But she's selfless, smart, kind and funny. Everyone should have been her friend!" Jessica snorted and only fueled Jake's fire. The boy needed to pump his breaks.

"You remember zombie Bella? She was not and still is not perfect. We handle shit differently and, honestly, don't have a lot of common. Which is okay. Yeah, I could have been nicer in high school, but I wasn't the monster you seem to think I was. Bella was liked by many people. I think it's time you let go of your crush. She's married."

"_Gross._ I don't love her like that. She's my best friend."

"Why am I even of your concern? I am here for a week. Then back to school. Then off living somewhere on the east coast after graduation. You'll never see me again. So, don't worry. I won't be in your hair much longer."

Jessica couldn't help but notice when Jake stiffened in attention when she mentioned she wasn't returning to Forks after graduation.

"You're not coming back?" Jessica must have been mistaken. She, for some odd reason, heard a twinge of concern in his voice instead of just curiosity.

"_Hell no._ I have nothing left here but a heaping mess of shit. My parents will come to visit me. And I only intend to keep in touch with Angela. So, no more Jessica. Life will go on and I am sure Bella is over the past. You should move on too."

Right on cue, the food arrived, and they inhaled their food in silence. Jessica impressively ate at Jake's rate but in the end couldn't finish it all. And to her dismay, without permission he polished off her unfinished food as well.

When the check arrived, Jessica slapped down a one-hundred-dollar bill to pay for both meals.

"You don't have to pay for me," Jake said in a begrudging tone.

"Courtesy of Papa Stanley. Don't sweat it. I invited you here anyways. Now we can part on final terms of indifference. Cool?"

"I'm sorry." Jake's head was bent over and focused on a sticky spot on the table as he muttered his apology. "For yesterday. That was rude. Seth was right I was an ass. I am sorry. But I think you're wrong."

"Oh, wrong about what?"

"I don't think this will be the last time we see each other."

Jessica shrugged. It was possible. She had four days left of being in town. Not impossible to say the least.

"Who knows."

Jessica and Jake parted ways after exiting the diner. Jessica walked to her car with a full tummy and a smile on her face. That went better than expected. She could admit she was pleasantly surprised by Seth making good on his promise about Jake. It wasn't an empty promise as she was used to.

Like some weird trick of fate, as soon as the thought of Seth crossed her mind he materialized on her path to her car.

"Hey Clearwater, you stalking me?" Jessica joked as their distance between each other dwindled.

"Last name basis now? Jake bombed his apology, right?"

"Oh, he was supposed to apologize? He just ordered a bunch of food and made me pay for him. He sends his regards." The dimpled grin on Seth's face somehow keyed Jessica into that Seth knew she was bullshiting.

"What a dick. How about I make it up to you and take you out to dinner tonight? On me." Bold. Very bold. And Jessica wasn't bothered by his pursuit. She was flattered. But she meant what she had said before. So, she would accept and show him that he should run fucking far from her and never look back over his shoulder. His "what if" would then be satisfied and maybe she was get to kiss those full lips once before doing irrevocable damage to _their_ dating prospect.

"You're relentless, aren't you?"

"I like to go after what I want." Seth stuck both of his hands down the front pockets of his jean shorts.

"You should get better taste." Jessica bit her lip to diminish the smile wanting to break out on her face. Her flirting game was coming out strong for some reason.

"I would have to taste you first to know better."

It took everything within Jessica to feign calm composure while her heart jackhammered against her ribs and she fought the blush wanting to paint her whole face a scarlet red. What Seth just said was fucking sexy as hell and she suddenly felt like a mouse cornered by a cat. Perhaps she was out of her depth with him? But fuck no. She was Jessica Stanley. Strong. Smart. Capable. She would win in the end. And never backdown from this challenge here and now as Seth's suggestive eyebrows quirked up in amusement awaiting her response.

Jessica darted the tip of her tongue between her parted lips to glide it over her top and then bottom lip. She pressed her lips together and extended her right hand forward towards Seth before wagging her index finger to indicate he needed to come closer to her. The puppet allowed his strings to be pulled by the puppeteer. When his head was lowered towards her, she whispered in a low, seductive voice into his ear, "maybe tonight you'll earn a taste". Her teeth grazed his ear lobe. She pretended not to notice the immediate affects her little number did on Seth. He was all but a fucking melted puddle and she was a fucking A-list actress while still being a virgin. She backed away from Seth and winked before walking by him.

"Pick me up at seven."

_Each your heart out, Seth Clearwater_, Jessica thought as she shimmied her hips the last few strides to her rental car.

* * *

**Sneak preview for ****Part V****:**

"_**You're still in high school?!**_" Jessica screeched while her eyes bulged. She almost kissed a little boy. Oh my god what the hell, she wanted to scream. She actually felt a little something for Seth, but it was ruined because he was too young. No not a minor or jail bait, but if she wasn't mature at 21 how on earth could she expect maturity from an 18-year-old-boy who hadn't even graduated high school yet? HOW? She was relieved tomorrow and for the rest of the break she was staying at her mom's. When this date was over, she was going to pull a Houdini and pray no one from her college or Forks ever found out. Good lord she hoped Seth or Jake didn't tell Bella. How humiliating!

**Author's Note:**

So, the scene I was going to have in this chapter that was written as a sneak preview in part III is actually going to take place in part V. This part IV went on longer than I intended. Well, so it goes sometimes ;) – Lalaland972

**Response to review:**

Dassa-chan:_ hello! _Yay : ) SO glad you've enjoyed the story so far! It is great to have feedback. Please continue to enjoy as this short story plays out! ^_^


	5. Part V

Due to popular demand...28 hours later and we get an update, lolz

* * *

Jessica Stanley, **GOAT**

_Part V_

* * *

Jessica's confidence for her date tonight plummeted exponentially as she stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She was the queen of first dates. She could pull out all the stops with the right outfit and makeup. But all her eyes could focus on was the missing chunk of hair from her scalp.

"_Ahhhhhhh!_ Who wears a baseball cap on a date?!" Jessica screamed at her reflection. A baseball cap didn't make anything look hot or sexy. It was the opposite of sexy. And how could she allow that to happen after how she left Seth earlier?! Some first date queen she turned out to be after all.

Jessica wished she could ignore the knocking coming from the other side of the bathroom door. After the second round, Vicky began to call her name. Jessica's stomach twisted as she finally responded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a mini crisis moment."

"Would you mind opening the door?"

Begrudgingly, Jessica complied with Vicky's request. Jessica just knew her strained smile could very well alert icky Vicky that she was in fact not fine. But she didn't waver in her act as she took in Vicky's concerned face. The petite blond just tried too hard to be a mother and Jessica resented that. But she reminded herself she was trying to be nicer. A tweak opportunity just presented itself.

"Oh Jess, your hair," Vicky mumbled while extending her hand to mime a patting motion over the patch of non-existent hair. "It will grow back, hun. And I noticed the new cap you bought. Just keep wearing it until it grows back."

Jessica downplayed her annoyance at Vicky giving her advice she was already following from herself. _No shit, Vicky_, Jessica resisted from retorting.

"When did you see the baseball cap? I haven't seen you since I bought it."

"Oh, when I went to check on you last night. It looked uncomfortable to sleep in, so I slipped it off your head. You didn't even notice."

It must have been a trick of the light, but Jessica swore she saw for a brief second a gold, shiny halo shimmering above Vicky's head. Jessica pretended she didn't feel a tear or two well up in her eyes because an adult showed her that they cared. It had been awhile. Her parents were too caught up in their own drama to parent her for a long while now. But here comes 35-year-old Vicky showing the most compassion, in the smallest way, between the three of them. Isn't life funny sometimes?

"Oh, well thanks. Unfortunately, didn't save me from waking up with bad hat hair but a shower fixed that right up. So, uh, I think I am going to go back to getting ready." Jessica was mid turn when Vicky continued the conversation she was trying "politely" to opt out of.

"I can help you get ready. I mean, I know how hard it can be to pair a cute outfit with a baseball hat." Jessica didn't want to pry but her curiosity got that better of her to understand what Vicky meant.

"How so?"

"Cancer. I lost all my hair from chemo. When the wigs got too itchy but I didn't want to look bald, I used a baseball cap." Jessica was humbled. Like drop an anvil on your head kind of humbled by her petty need to cover the wound on her head that wasn't that bad after all.

"You're better now, right?" Jessica was trying to play it cool, but she was in fear of Vicky's would be answer. She had hair, so she must have been cancer free. But you never know for sure…

"Yes, cancer free since I was 13. Let's see what you got in your closet." Jessica let Vicky touch her back as she guided her to her room. It wasn't like a bonding moment. Jessica was just allowing Vicky to play dress up with her as a trade for that sad bit of her past she just revealed.

And after an hour of time spent together, Jessica looked decently cute for a chick covering up a minor bald spot. Vicky guided her to wear a jean skirt (Vicky made Jessica put on the one that stopped at 4-inches above the knee and not that one that Jessica preferred that stopped at 6-inches) with a preppy white polo. Just cute was the look. Not sexy. But whatever, it wasn't like Jessica was going into this date expecting to get laid and break her virginity. She did delight in how Vicky curled the hair in her pony tail that was looped through the back of the baseball cap. Vicky also had the genius idea to dig out two strands of hair in the front to give her heart shaped face more dimension. They were the perfect wispy curls that framed her face that didn't look like she tried too hard (despite Vicky recurling and combing each stand like ten times over before they were just perfect).

The timing at which they finished getting Jessica ready was impeccable. When Jessica added the finishing touches of her lip gloss, the doorbell rang.

Seth was here. And she ripped off the wings of each of the butterflies wanting to take flight in her stomach.

When Jessica opened the door, she swooned. Sah-wooooon-ed. Hard core. How could someone be so handsome? It boggled her mind. Made her knees weak. And crumbled her resolve to show Seth just what a bad idea it was to date her.

"Hi Seth," Jessica greeted him with all the cool as a cucumber facade she could muster up in this moment. Peeling her eyes from his handsome mug and the fact he undid the top button of his black button up shirt, she observed roses in his hands. Like, real, red Valentine's Day level roses. On the cusp of blooming. Mike had once gotten her a bouquet of white dandelions where the back half of the bunch were wilting. Not that she should have been picky since she was gifted flowers then. But this, this fucking bouquet of red roses made Mike look like he didn't put in an ounce of effort of trying.

"For you." Seth handed over the bouquet into Jessica's grasp and she was all but frozen into place. What was she supposed to do with them? Oh yes, right! A vase, duh! She mumbled "I'll be back" before scrounging the kitchen cabinets for a vase. She also took note that Vicky was peculiarly absent. Like it was intentional, and she didn't want to ruin the mood for Jessica. Ugh. Jessica knew she would have to be nice to Vicky once again now. As payback, you know?

Once that task at hand was accomplished, she returned to Seth still waiting at the front door, handsome as ever. Sheesh. She needed some perspective. She couldn't fall for someone who...well to be honest she didn't know much about him other than he was hot, had saved her life, and had some random ass crush on her. She would proceed with caution this evening despite having a goal in mind on how the evening would end.

...

"You cheated!" Jessica insisted as Seth scored a hole-in-one for the fourth time during their game of putt-putt.

"How can one cheat at putt-putt?" Seth smirked and Jessica hated admitting she had no evidence. But it was a hunch! No one is that good at putt-putt golf.

"I'll be keeping my eyes on you, Clearwater. I'll figure out your gimmick." Jessica was dead serious as her competitive streak was starting to come out in full swing when their game was only half way through.

"The night is still young and once again you have reverted back to calling me by my last name? That hurts, Jess," Seth teased.

"You earn first name privileges with me. And don't call me Jess," Jessica snapped and immediately regretted it. But in the end, it just drove home her point she was not a sweet girl. She was a rose with thorns.

Seth, however, didn't seem bothered by her little outburst. He walked up behind her and asked if she would allow him to help her get a hole-in-one as well. She didn't buy it but said, "I'll allow it".

Seth wrapped his tall and muscular frame around Jessica's. He first repositioned her hips and instructed her to bend more in the knees. Then when her stance was right, he wrapped his arms around hers while correcting her grip. The whole time, Jessica was just trying to breathe.

In a fluid motion, their arms swung back together and then hit the ball. Jessica watched it spring around edges and direct itself right into the hole on the putting green. Jessica's jaw slackened by what she just observed. She was thrilled but also pissed that Seth was a freakin putt-putt pro. And just showed her up. And allowed her to snap at him and not say anything back. Yes, she hit an all-time low feeling like a chump with the sweetest guy ever. But seriously, why on earth did he even like her? They were on opposite spectrums!

Jessica shrugged out of Seth's embrace and thanked him for the help.

"Not going to lie, I expected more of a reaction out of you than that. Maybe excitement? Or resentment?" Seth waggled his eyebrows, but Jessica was not in a mood to be amused or give in to Seth. "But you seem down though. What's wrong?"

Why was he so nice and concerned about her? _**Why?**_ It made no sense. Zero. Zilch. She wanted to accuse him of _something_, but she had nothing in her arsenal. She was a jackass and the one making a full of herself.

"I...I have to go. Sorry, Seth." Jessica began to back away from Seth.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Jessica instantly regretted looking into his eyes. The brown orbs sucked her in. Maybe it was her soul they sucked in? And once she stared into them, she felt like hurting him for some reason would kill her. Which was INSANE. She must have been going crazy. The head injury was more serious than she once thought. Yes, that was it. Winner winner, chicken dinner. Case solved. Time for her now to go home and perhaps take those meds that Dr. Hottie had prescribed her. She was in dire need of relief from this pain of being an awful person. Small tweaks couldn't begin to erase how far she had to go to be a better person.

"Not you, Seth. It's all me. _Look_, I meant what I said. I am a mess. And right now, I just don't think I am cut out for doing this."

"Doing what? A date?"

"Correct. I am not nice. Why don't you get that? I just snapped at you for no reason." Jessica balled her hands into fists at her sides. She was cracking but Seth was as unphased as ever. It was vexing.

"Really? For no reason you want me to not call you Jess? Because I am pretty sure there is a story behind that. Or maybe you don't like your name shortened? Or maybe just let only close friends and family call you that? I don't mind sticking around to figure out the reason. And you met Jake. He is one of my good friends. I think I can handle your little outburst. You wouldn't be the first person I know that has a temper."

**What. The. Hell.** Who was this nice? And understanding? What was he a saint? Or maybe she was on a Fork's edition of "Punked" and it was all set up by Bella.

"Stop being so nice! Be mad at me! Or irritated I am being a pain on our date!"

"_No thanks, I am good._"

Jessica's fury skyrocketed from threat level soft yellow to rage red. And because she was still in control, she decided to stomp off versus becoming the biggest raging bitch on earth to the most undeserving person.

"Jessica, wait up." Jessica threw down her putter as she was sprinting down the courses to find an exit. She didn't forget that Seth had drove her, but she would find a way home or just hoof it.

Of course, Seth easily caught up to her and cut off her path.

"Leave me alone, Seth!"

"Don't you want a ride home?"

"Ugh, not from you. I'll try my luck."

"No."

"_No?_" Jessica was perplexed by this rare occurrence of pushback from Seth.

"No. I am taking you home if you're done with this date, but I am not letting you walk home."

"Oh good, so you do have some balls. I was wondering where they were."

"_Oh no_, I am not letting you dupe me."

"Dupe you?!" What the hell was Seth smoking? _And _Jessica wanted to know if she could have a hit off of it too.

"Yes, this tough girl act isn't going to scare me off, Jessica. I see more in you. Even if you don't see it yourself. Also, I can decide what's good for myself. You don't get to make that decision for me."

Seth drew closer to Jessica and Jessica gripped the rim of her cap to half-heartedly hide her face as she felt exposed by Seth. She was...always becoming more and more impressed with Seth. Why couldn't he just run away though?

"Right now, I am not even going to ask you if I can kiss you. I am just going to go for it." Jessica muffled a laugh because a real Casanova wouldn't have even announced his intentions. Jessica tilted her head up with puckered lips awaiting the kiss because god damn she couldn't at least deny herself this one moment tonight.

She could practically feel the heat radiating off Seth's mouth when someone shouted, "_**Woooooh! Get some, Clearwater**_!"

Flushed with embarrassment, Jessica turned to identify the scoundrel who ruined their kiss. The scrappy kid Jessica identified as the source was wearing a La Push High School letterman jacket.

"Looks like you're having a good break, _Sethy_!" That time, the acknowledgement came from a different kid _also _wearing a letterman jacket. Jessica took a jump back and reassessed her panicky thoughts. What college did Seth go to? She had to confirm this right now to push out the ridiculous idea he was in high school. Because there was absolutely positively _no way_ he could be in high school with the way he looked. He looked like he was in his early twenties!

Jessica cleared her throat before reviewing Seth's impassive face. He was not fazed by his "friends" which she hoped to god were not classmates as well.

"Seth, what school do you go to?"

For the first time, Jessica saw Seth struggle and she knew what answer he was avoiding saying.

_**Holy shit!**_

"_**You're still in high school?!**_" Jessica screeched while her eyes bulged.

"I am 18 though..."

She almost kissed a little boy. Oh my god what the hell, she wanted to scream. She actually felt a little something for Seth, but it was ruined because he was too young. No not a minor or jail bait, but if she wasn't mature at 21 how on earth could she expect maturity from an 18-year-old-boy who hadn't even graduated high school yet? HOW? She was relieved tomorrow and for the rest of the break she was staying at her mom's. When this date was over, she was going to pull a Houdini and pray no one from her college or Forks ever found out. Good lord she hoped Seth or Jake didn't tell Bella. How humiliating!

This time when she ran away, Seth didn't run after her. But she ran into Jake before clearing the parking lot and he strangely offered her a ride home. She didn't pass on this opportunity and remained silent on the whole drive back to her house.

* * *

**Sneak preview for ****Part VI****:**

"Thought you looked familiar."

"Should I know you?"

"My brother has the hots for you."

"Be more specific, there is an ever-growing list."

"Geez, could you be more full of yourself?" Jessica shrugged at the stranger as she lapped up the chocolate ice cream dripping down her waffle cone. "I think you're perfect for him. The wimp needs a challenge." Jessica's right eyebrow arched in questioning who this young man was. But if she was more with it and less focused on eating her ice cream before it melted in the sun, she would have connected that the stranger had the same eyes as a boy who recently captured her attention.

"Seth Clearwater." She stuck out her hand. Jessica eyed it and offered her non sticky left hand not currently handling an ice cream come. "Name is Leah Clearwater. I think we are going to be good friends Jessica Stanley." Jessica began to choke on her ice cream as she was certain as of last night, she was 100 % positive she never intended to see _baby_ Clearwater again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Seriously these are supposed to be short. Why haven't I been keeping to that?! Welp, here it is. Quick turn around time to thanks to the reviews. It reminds me others enjoy reading this too and inspires the mojo to think what happens next. But even with no reviews, i promise this story will get written. :) – Lalaland972

* * *

**Response to review:**

angelacorus:_ hi! Glad you like the pairing of the two! :) I love writing their interactions. They are like fire and ice haha Thank you for your review!_

Lily:_ Update is here! Thanks for your excitement to see how this plays out _


	6. Part VI

Jessica Stanley, **GOAT**

_Part VI_

* * *

Now Jessica didn't like using the word liar to describe herself…if she could help it. But that term kept creeping around in her mind as she tossed and turned the night after the disastrous date where she found out she had been hoodwinked by a HIGHSCHOOLER. She was tricked into going on a date with someone younger. Which was a joke. Based on the facts of life, women were more mature than men by five years give or take a year. And men were like held back a few years than their actual age in the maturity department. So, the results were a shit show and meant her and Seth were incompatible for that fundamental reason.

However, as she slept, somewhere deep down inside she _knew _she was an outright liar to herself. Seth was different. She felt it in her bones. But she would deny it come hell or high water.

…

When Jessica woke up the next morning, she took a long, honest hard look in the mirror hanging over her bedroom dresser. Looking past the bed head, smeared make up (yeah, she was too lazy to wash it off before going to sleep), and bags under her eyes, she was a vulnerable girl ready to hide behind her walls. Willing to latch onto any reason to push away a good guy. And last night she was given an out. A common sense out, _really_. He was too young. Immature. It would never work out between them despite a million tweaks to herself. They were just on different playing fields. All because of a damn number.

"Fuck it. There are plenty of fish in the sea," Jessica informed her reflection before tossing up a thumbs up sign to herself and displaying a tight smile that didn't reach her blue eyes.

Jessica spent the morning packing up her bags to timely delay her departure to coincide when her father and Vicky were no longer in the house. She had lethal accuracy because as soon as she descended down the stairs, packed bags in hand, she could hear Vicky's mustang putting around as she pulled outside of the driveway. She was rewarded with a clean getaway.

A five-minute drive away and four neighborhoods to the east, Jessica arrived at her mother's apartment. Upon entering her mother's place, Jessica noted it looked uncharacteristically empty. Almost like her mother hadn't been living there for months. Which wasn't the case because Jessica had just chatted with her mom a few days ago about when she was arriving. Nothing seemed out of place. It was just...unlived in. Which wasn't her mother. Jessica inherited her messy lifestyle of rarely picking up after herself from her mother. Maybe her mom got a maid? _As if._ She was too cheap for that. Well, whatever. Maybe her mother was making a small tweak as well. Jessica regrettably noted she herself could be more cleanly with effort. Another tweak but not one she wanted to put into practice at the moment when she threw her packed bags on the living room carpet.

After aimless wondering and failing to find her mother, Jessica found herself staring at the answer machine in the kitchen. A small red light on the machine went off every three seconds in line with the "01 unread messages" flashing on the screen next to the light. Jessica didn't want to be nosey but decided to go for it. She pushed the button to see what kind of life her mother had when she wasn't around or maybe it was a telemarketer selling calling cards.

"Jessica!" Jessica stopped absentmindedly picking the dirt from underneath her fingernails and concentrated on listening to the voice message with full attention when she heard her mother's voice as the initial greeting. "I won't be in until Saturday. I know…" Jessica caught the whining tone in her mother's voice. Was she seriously being abandoned by another parent? What the actual fuck? "I am disappointed too. I will explain everything all then. It will make sense. Love you, sweetie. See you soon!"

Jessica took a few steps back from the machine when the message ended. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out her feelings in the moment. This was utterly ridiculous. She had JUST talked to her mother. She knew Jessica was arriving today. And why on earth did her mother leave her a message on the home answering machine instead of her cellphone?! Pissed and not willing to succumb to her disappointment by the epic failure of parenting her parents were showcasing this week, she decided to do something to make herself happy. Sure, it was eleven in the morning, but life was too short to let her parents bring her down on her spring fricken break.

So yup, it was time for some ice cream.

…

Settled into a better mood with the chocolate ice cream cone in her hand, Jessica basked in the sun beating down on her on the bench outside of the ice cream parlor. She was their only patron on a weekday early morning, and it was the fricken best. Jessica got to sample 16 of the 18 offered flavors before she wore out the teenage worker's hospitality and was forced to pick something. Of course, Jessica knew her final decision would always be chocolate. But today was a day that called for multiple flavors to drive her taste buds into a pleasurable state of shock.

Despite her speed to keep up with the melting ice cream, she just wasn't working fast enough. Once one streak of liquid yumminess was absorbed by her tongue, another one challenged itself to cover the surface of the waffle cone all the way down to the tip. Focused on this challenge, Jessica was oblivious to the stranger that had been staring at her for the last minute in amusement.

"Thought you looked familiar."

Jessica diverted her eyes but not her tongue to meet the stranger's face. In between laps she asked, "should I know you?"

"My brother has the hots for you."

Without skipping a beat, Jessica replied, "be more specific, there is an ever-growing list."

"Geez, could you be _**more**_ full of yourself?" Jessica shrugged at the stranger as she continued to lap up now several chocolate ice cream streams trickling down her waffle cone. It almost looked like it was intentionally dipped in a chocolate covered coating. "I think you're perfect for him. The wimp needs a challenge." Jessica's right eyebrow arched in questioning who this young man was. But if she was more with it and less focused on her eating her ice cream before it melted in the sun, she would have connected that the stranger had the same eyes as a boy who recently captured her attention.

"Seth Clearwater," the stranger answered Jessica's unspoken question. The stranger stuck out her hand. Jessica eyed it and offered her non sticky left hand not currently handling the sticky mess in Jessica's other hand. "Name is Leah Clearwater. I think we are going to be good friends, Jessica Stanley." Jessica began to choke on the ice cream she just slurped down as she was certain as of last night, she was 100 % positive she never intended to see baby Clearwater again.

Jessica wavered if brain freeze was worth it at this point to put herself out of her misery with now present company of Seth's fricken sister. Agreeing it was a better way to go out, Jessica decided to go for it and chomp on the still intact ice cream top available in her cone. Just before her teeth grazed the soft surface, Jessica watched Leah's brown hand slap the cone out of her hand.

"You were going to give yourself brain freeze," Leah justified her actions as Jessica's mouth fell agape while mourning her spoiled ice cream smearing the cement under their feet. "Pull yourself together," Leah snarled, and Jessica was confused what drew this shift in pleasantries from Leah. Was destroying her ice cream her diabolical plan all along because she rejected Seth? Oh, good lord she needed to get out of Forks sooner than she thought at the rate Seth's "inner circle" seemed to pop up in her life. "Do you need a mirror? Because you look like a baby who just had their first taste of ice cream and shoved their face in the cone."

Jessica would have been mortified by Leah's truth bomb if she hadn't been having a shit morning. Instead, she brushed it off as another low point she could pick herself back from. Ready to take Leah's advice and wash her hands and face in the nearest restroom she could find, Jessica noticed that Leah was shoving napkins into her hands.

"Ummm, thanks?"

"Look, I know that was harsh. But you looked like you needed just a dose of some healthy reality for you. You were too enamored in an ice cream cone for a girl "supposedly" _too mature_ for my brother."

Good grief, did everyone go up to bat for Seth but himself? What was she in store for with his sister right now? Why did she even care things didn't work out between them?

Jessica was in the right, _**right?!**_

* * *

**Sneak preview for ****Part VII****:**

It was just a get together at the beach Leah invited her to. Jessica had no plans and hadn't done anything spring break-ish so far. Seth wasn't supposed to be there according to Leah. So sure, she was going to go. Really indulge in the spring break she was supposed to have her senior year. Her end game? Drink her problems away and then, she could get back to making tweaks. It should all go over well, Jessica thought to herself as she pulled out of her parking space in front of her mom's apartment. Leah seemed like a cool person after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Been itching to write and post this one for a week now! Finally got it done today. Wooh! Thanks for the reviews. They always help motivate! ^_^ – Lalaland972

**Response to reviews:**

**angelacorus:** Yay! Thank you for the review

**Lily:** I hope you enjoyed this one!

**Cassy-Kay:** Glad you are loving it so far. Please continue to enjoy!

**Sparkles66:** I am glad you liked it! I was inspired by a one-shot I read of the pairing. It was short and sweet and I really liked the concept and decided to go with it! The one shot was called "Leavingon a jet plane"by Mrstrentreznor.


	7. Part VII

**Author's Note: Okay this is wild. Four reviews in 24 hrs? Why you guys compel me to write more when I have such a busy week at work *_* but because y'all are inclined to review, I'm inspired/inclined to write and post this faster than I anticipated! here ya go! please enjoy! **

* * *

Jessica Stanley, **GOAT**

_Part VII_

"_So_... what am I in for with this little treat of a visit from Seth's, _presumably_ older sister?" Jessica asked while wiping her fingers and face with the napkins.

"Oh, he can figure that out for himself. I just wanted to ruffle your feathers to see how you would react. Good news!" Leah slapped a hand on Jessica's right shoulder. "You passed." Bewildered at what Leah meant, Jessica eyed Leah's hand still lingering on her shoulder.

"Passed what?"

"The bitch test. You're on middle ground and I think that's doable for Seth. Too much and we would have had a problem."

"Wrong. No problem at all," Jessica insisted before walking to the nearest trash can. She craned her arms in the air and shot the three wadded up napkins into the open face can. _Swish_, nothing but net. "There's nothing going on between us. Even if I hadn't found out about his age, it wouldn't work. Kinda working on myself right now. No room for boys."

Jessica turned around to face Leah. Leah was cackling. That was Jessica's thing though. Jessica cackled. Others didn't. It was kind of like her evil side breaking through in merriment when she erupted into a cackling fit. It was strange to witness someone else doing it for once. Had she also looked this deranged as well when cackling in the past?! Her shoulders shuddered involuntarily. She decided to mentally add it to her tweak list. In front of being cleaner.

"Sure, chica. You look like you're lying to yourself as well. Whatever. You're on break from school, right?"

Jessica nodded and wondered if Leah was also in college. Should she ask or what that be rude? She didn't want to presume anything.

"Me too." Whew. Jessica didn't have to ask after all. "I was obligated to come back home. Why are _you _here for the break though?"

"Broken plans. I was supposed to be in Long Beach right now doing body shots off smokin hot males with eight packs." Leah snorted while Jessica sighed upon reminiscing on her missed out golden opportunity of ogling hot age appropriate males.

"Well it's not Long Beach, but we are having a party at the beach in La Push. You should come. There will be beer and boys."

"Ummm..." Jessica hesitated on replying for only one reason. "Would Seth show up? Would be kinda awk-"

"Grow a pair. Can't you handle yourself if he does?"

"Well of course I can! I was just trying to be courteous to him because like La Push is his turf."

"Wrong. It's _**my**_ turf." Jessica couldn't help but notice that Leah's smile seemed rather wolfish. Or maybe cunning was the right way to coin it. "And he won't be there. He is tied up with work today." No, no way. Jessica was not disappointed because of Leah's response.

"Oh. What does he-" Jessica stopped herself because she had no right to be curious. Seth was purged out of her mind, so she didn't need to know more details about his life. "Never mind. Sure, sounds fun. I have no better plans." Was this a good idea? That was debatable at the moment.

"Party starts at 6. Come whenever. And maybe...try to look like a girl." Jessica could admit she wasn't looking her best as she was stilling rocking her PJ's this morning. A two sizes too big gray shirt and sophie shorts. Which actually were hidden under her muumuu like shirt so…Leah's assessment was on point "Or at least remove the rest of the ice cream that you missed in your first attempt at cleaning up."

"Fuck you," Jessica retorted in a playful manner because she got the sense Leah wouldn't mind vulgar language.

"Pass. You're not my type." Leah smirked before turning and walking away. Just where had she come from? Was it a coincidence they ran into each other or not? Nope. Jessica wasn't going to venture down that rabbit hole. She was staying above ground.

With Leah's departure, now Jessica just needed to figure out how to bide her time until the party. Just dandy.

...

At 5:30 pm, Jessica walked out of her mother's apartment dressed in her party attire. Short-shorts with enough holes in them to make you question if they still were a fully intact piece of denim material. A black mesh shirt covering the purple polka dot bikini top strapped around her full chest (her best asset because let's be honest, Jessica knew she had a flat ass). It was flirty and fun. Not as sexy as she normally would have gone for her once intended spring break activities, but now that she was in this whole personality tweaking stage of life, a little modesty wouldn't hurt. She refitted her baseball cap over her loose braids about twenty times to ensure it was snug and wouldn't come off by any act of god. That was an outfit killer dead on target. No hot boys would look at her twice when the cap came off. Except for Seth…but no! She wasn't thinking about Seth anymore! Get with the program, girl!

Halfway to the car, Jessica stopped and contemplated if this was a good idea after all. It was just a get together at the beach Leah invited her to. Jessica had no plans and hadn't done anything spring break-ish so far. Seth wasn't supposed to be there according to Leah. So sure, _she was going to go_. Really indulge in the spring break she was supposed to have her senior year. Her end game? Drink her problems away and then, she could get back to making tweaks. It should all go over well, Jessica thought to as she continued walking to her car with her mind made up. She was going. Leah seemed like a cool person after all.

_Then again_…she was Seth's sister. She would be cautious. But also have fun. Because Jessica deserved some sort of half-ass fun spring break. And if a party in La Push was the only way to check off that box, then so be it.

...

"Damn Leah, this is my third beer in an hour and I feel no buzz. Is this some weak shit or do I have a higher tolerance than I originally thought?" Leah shrugged and continued to stare at the bonfire. At the moment, it was just them two by the fire as the other people around were scattered in different areas of the beach while the sun was beginning to set. Leah had been quiet too long for Jessica's liking. It happened over the last ten-ish minutes or so. It was if she was waiting on something to happen. Or worse, someone to appear.

Of course, five minutes later Jessica received visual confirmation in the distance across the beach it was a setup.

Ugh. Leah had parent trapped her. As if the _minor _guilt trip when they first met wasn't enough.

Jessica's eyes wouldn't let up their gaze upon Seth's lips as he approached closer. Lips she had almost kissed a short 24 hours ago. She would kill to kiss that mouth right now. Kill what though? Maybe the butterflies taking flight in her stomach? Or the awkward air between them as Seth closed the distance? If she could kill anything, it would be her desire to run away and hide. Because that was childish, and she rebuked him because of age difference. So, she had to show maturity here and now. And in that maturity, she also chastised herself for thinking she wanted to kiss him. That sort of dangerous thinking was not allowed!

Remembering to call Leah out, Jessica found Leah missing from her side when she turned to confront her. _That sneaky bitch_, Jessica thought. Well, she could be mature. It's not like she could ignore Seth after he saved her. She could be friendly. That was well within her right.

"You're here?" Seth asked in disbelief, slightly bordering on a hopeful tone once in front of Jessica who now looked like a weirdo all by her lonesome in front of the bonfire. Boy could she have made it more obvious she didn't belong here?!

"Your sister tricked me. Seems that runs in the family." Jessica internally cringed because her light hearted joke could be misconstrued as shady. Whatever. She wasn't going to make a retraction statement or anything along those lines.

"I never tricked you. It just never came up."

Jessica opened her mouth for a clever comeback when some girl weaseled her way between them. She tugged on Seth's shirt before asking, "come on Seth. We need another skin for volley ball."

It was fucking volleyball. Why did they need to separate teams into shirts and skins?

Seth looked at Jessica before replying to the interruption, "sure". Jessica watched Seth be dragged off in the hand of that girl and... her heart wasn't made of glass, but boy did it feel like it just shattered. And that was before she saw him rip off the white shirt he was wearing to reveal a...fricken eight pack?! Was fate really so cruel to allow him to have that?! She should have been in Long Beach. Fuck this beach. She was 21, she didn't need to be at the beach to party. Change of plans. She was going to go raid a liquor store and then head back to her mother's apartment. Wine and tv sounded splendid. She didn't need Seth's half naked body flaunted in front of her face. She shouldn't even feel sad. What was wrong with her?! Plenty of fish! If she hadn't been so mature at this point, old Jessica would have found a new boy to make Seth jealous. But that wasn't her now. She would just let the sleeping dogs lie.

She stormed off to her car upon her mind made up. She tried to be subtle. But her current mood couldn't allow her to fake her way out of this. So, any onlooker would have seen hurricane Jessica barreling back to her car. Girl was not "okay".

"Jessica!"

Jessica wasn't feeling inclined to stay longer, so she ignored _his_ voice calling after her.

"Please wait!"

No, nice Jessica was not going to resurface when she was so close to her car. But somehow, she took control and stopped Jessica's body from moving forward. Damn it, nice Jessica! Seth caught up to her a few seconds later. He came into Jessica's view...and hot damn her tongue tied up. His tan frame was almost begging her to lick the sweat off of him. But _**ew**_. Gross. That wasn't Jessica's style. She needed to pull her shit together.

"You're going home?" Seth focused all his attention on her, and she squirmed under it. Wasn't he missing his game?

"This isn't my kind of scene. But was worth checking out." It was an impersonal answer missing the weight of why she was really leaving._ But_ they both knew.

"Don't go."

"Look, I feel like I party crashed. And to be honest, this just feels weird right now." She wiggled here finger between the both of them so there would be no misunderstanding of what she meant. "We just got to cold turkey it. We will never see each other again, so just gotta start now."

"Don't I get a say?"

"In what?"

"The never seeing each other again part. So what if I am young? If you got to know me, you would see I am not just a normal guy for my age. I can be who you need me to be. I can step up the plate."

Jessica laughed. Not at him. But at what he didn't understand. "I don't even know what I need myself to be! You have a lot of growing up to do. College to go to when I am just about to graduate. Our lives just don't line up and may not ever."

"They could if you gave it a chance."

"Seth, what is wrong with you? You're hot, seem really sweet and have a good network of friends. You have plenty of other options in this world. Quit focusing on the one thing you can't have. It's not healthy."

"Jessica, what is wrong with you? You're hot, can be sweet if you want to be and don't give yourself enough credit. I am sure you have plenty of options in college. Quit focusing on all the reasons not to give me a chance. It's not healthy. I would be good for you."

"I don't doubt that. But I am..." Seth stepped forward and Jessica took a step back. "I don't love myself. I actually hate me. But I am working on being better and finding good things about myself. How can I try to like or grow to love someone else when I can't say the same about myself? I am just not there."

Jessica looked up to Seth's face to gage how he took her self-critique. To be honest, she found his expression to be unreadable. She was at least grateful it wasn't sad or disgusted. She wouldn't have been able to handle that reaction from sweet Seth, who she didn't deserve.

"How about friends until you get there?"

Jessica rubbed her forehead under the brim of her cap in confusion. She couldn't understand where his determination stemmed from. What did he see in her that she didn't see in herself?

"What are you a golden retriever?"

"I like to think more like a wolf." Jessica snorted because Seth did not give her wolf vibes. More like innocent sheep vibes that a wolf preyed on.

"It's still in the dog category and I hate dogs. I am a cat person."

For the first time since Jessica met Seth, he seemed to falter in composure. Or lost his "cool" so to speak.

* * *

**Sneak preview for ****Part VIII****:**

"Let me take you somewhere fun." Jessica arched her eyebrows and Seth appropriately amended, "_as friends_".

"Alright, sure-" Jessica cut herself off as she did a double take of who was walking down the beach closer to where her and Seth were walking together by the shoreline. Was that… Bella Swan?!

* * *

**Response to review:**

**angelacorus: **Seth/Jessica reunite this chapter and things are starting to spice up. Yay! :)

**anonymous2056:** thank you! :)

**Cassy-Kay:** Thank you! Happy to update :)

**RonnieWrites:** Glad you think I captured her voice when I kicked things off in part I! I hope you continue to enjoy :)


	8. Part VIII

**Apologies for any typos. I always do a second edit with the "read aloud" function on Word to catch things my eyes miss, but it is not working, and I am too lazy to read it out loud myself. I will correct what I can when I catch it through my future read throughs. **

* * *

Jessica Stanley, **GOAT**

_Part VIII_

At first, a wave of shock flickered on Seth's handsome face. Then it shifted to a determined look. Jessica had no inclination of what he would say next. But she couldn't ignore the peculiarly timed laughter in the not too far off distance from a close-knit group of Quileute boys.

"How can anyone _**not**_ be a dog person?" Jessica kept an impassive mask on while containing her need to burst out into a fit of giggles. Seth was taking her preference way too personally. However, she had heard of smaller riffs between budding couples that prevented it from going further. Not that they were a couple or even on the cusp of becoming one! Perhaps this one was Seth's deal breakers. To be fair, no judgement from Jessica on this. She had her own list as well.

Jessica briefly closed her eyes and pictured Seth in a typical boy bedroom surrounded by multiple dogs. It fit though. She perfectly pictured him being a dog person. _Oh well. _It was the perfect excuse to snap him out of his tunnel vision towards her. Jessica decided to make a deep cut. To the bone with her next words. His reaction would be very telling.

"Dogs are too needy. Slobbery. Always in your face. Beggers. They need your love_ and_ love everyone."

What she omitted telling him was the real source of her decision. Fido. But, she liked the way each word she made up about not liking dogs made a new vein pop in an arm, his neck or forehead. It was like a game of where's Waldo finding out where the next vein would pop out next. Seeing Seth worked up was very entertaining. It made him seem more real. Because no one could be as perfect as was acting up to this point with their interactions together.

"Cats, however, are the best for their independence. Their love has to be earned. They don't give it out for free. "

Jessica's smirk faltered when Seth's face lit up. Why hadn't what she said made him mad? Was she failing at her little game now?

"I get it now." Jessica this time didn't take a step back when Seth took a step closer. "Walk with me?"

Jessica shifted around undecided if she should go home as she had originally planned. However, she wanted to know what Seth "got now" and couldn't convince herself to leave. _Damn girl stop being weak_, Jessica reprimanded herself as she walked besides Seth.

"So, are you going to leave me hanging? What did you get?" Jessica asked as she followed Seth closer to the ocean. As they approached the shoreline, she was at her breaking point. The suspense was killing her. What on earth did Seth get?!

"I'll tell you...if you let me take you somewhere fun." Jessica arched her eyebrows and Seth appropriately amended, "_as friends_".

"Alright, sure-" Jessica cut herself off as she did a double take of who was walking down the beach closer to where her and Seth were walking together by the shoreline. Was that… Bella Swan?!

As soon as Jessica was sure it was Bella Swan, she turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here. See you later, Seth." The fun could be had another time. Jessica wasn't in the mood to deal with a Bella appearance. She hadn't seen Bella since her wedding and...Jessica wasn't quite ready for the adult step to let bygones be bygones to be honest once she was thrusted with the opportunity to do so.

"Oh yeah, you have some sort of thing against Bella, right? She's really nice. It's been awhile since you guys last talked, why not stick around to see if things are different now?"

Now Jessica was annoyed. Seth didn't have any right to intervene with her past despite his good intentions. Or any right to fricken judge her on it. If he was such good friends with Jake and therefor Bella, why the hell was he even remotely interested in her knowing her history with Bella?

Distracted by her thoughts, Jessica found it was too late to walk away and ignore Bella. Well played, Seth.

Jessica had to be nice. She knew this. But if Bella played the victim card so help her god, she wouldn't be able to hold back. But Jessica had changed since high school, maybe Bella surely had as well. Jessica hoped. Because she promised herself to be nicer. She just wasn't ready to have to fulfill that promise so gosh darn soon!

And with Seth present for the showdown, she felt added pressure to be on her best behavior. Which was unfair. This wasn't a small tweak. This was supposed to be the kind of tweak made after hundreds before it occurred. Well preparing her for the moment.

Jessica observed Bella as she drew closer. To be honest, she was even prettier than she remembered. No hair out of place. Her skin seemed to have been drained of her blood because she was like ghost white. Or maybe a sickly pale kind of color? Jessica supposed that was like a Cullen tradition. Hide from the sun once you join their family or something along those lines. Jessica subtly tried to look past Bella to see if she was being trailed by Edward or her daughter. No one ever saw their daughter. But Jessica still wouldn't mind seeing what devil offspring they spawned. No that's unfair. They were nice people. Jessica shouldn't think that. Also, Jessica hated that Bella still had young, supple skin. Jessica's own skin had taken a hit from college partying, shitty sleeping habits and probably consuming too much alcohol. She was still fine as hell. But still, Jessica was beginning to feel an _all too familiar_ jealously upsurge within her when around Bella Swan. Hence Jessica's desperate need now to leave the impending conversation **ASAP**.

"Hi Jessica. Hi Seth!" Bella had a more obvious friendly tone toward greeting Seth than she had with Jessica. Seth ran up to Bella and hugged her fiercely. Jessica would have turned a fierce shade of green if that was possible.

"Bells! Happy to see you back! How was the island? Nice tan you got going on." Jessica heard the smirk in Seth's voice despite not seeing his face. Jessica made subtle steps backwards on the sand to begin her escape. The more distance at this point, the better.

Before Jessica could turn away after clearing ten feet, Seth reeled her back in with a, "where are you going there, Jessica?"

"Oh, just enjoying the sand between my toes as I walk around. The simple pleasures in life, ya know?" The bullshit in her reply was understood by all three of them. But no one dared to call her out on it.

"So, Jessica, I heard Jake made some trouble for you this week on my behalf. I am sorry about that." That was incorrect. While Bella was the subject of a fraction of their conversation, Jessica presumed it was driven by Jacob's need to protect Seth.

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your doing. We worked it out between ourselves." Jessica prevented herself from scrunching her face when she realized how brash that came off. But...it was just her. She could change to be nicer, but she couldn't change her personality which would never accept such an apology from anyone. It was such a Bella thing too. Good intentions but Jessica was a strong person. Anyone showing weakness, male or female, annoyed her.

"Okay, well, I am glad you worked things out. Jake and Seth and all their friends from La Push are really great guys. And of course, Leah. You should-"

"Bella, what are you doing? I don't need you to talk them up to me. I know they are your friends, but this is weird. If anything, shouldn't we be talking about us."

Bella's gold eyes shifted- Gold eyes?! That didn't seem right to Jessica. Maybe contacts? Were the Cullen's a cult who forced you to lose all pigmentation of your skin tone and dawn gold contacts?! Anyways, Bella's gold eyes shifted around uncertain of what Jessica was referencing.

"Seth, can you leave Bella and I along for a few minutes?" Seth looked between the two and nodded before heading away from them and towards the bonfire that now had a decent crowd of people surrounding it. Once his presence was absent, Jessica pulled the plug.

"Look, I am sorry about how I was a bitch to you in high school. I could go into everything, but I think that broad apology covers it. I am sorry. Even if we're not people who I think mesh well personally, I shouldn't have been so cold to you when I was. Or rude behind your back. I had a lot of growing up to do. I don't think we will ever be real friends, but I can be nice around you in passing. But honestly this will likely be the last time we see each other." Jessica blurted that out all in one breath. She didn't hold back or make any false promises of "we can be friends now" because that just didn't seem likely. Even with her getting to know Seth more.

"Apology not necessary but accepted. Seth's a good guy, you should give a him a chance."

"Why didn't you give Jake a chance?"

"That was different...I already had someone I loved more."

"Me too," Jessica mouthed to herself after she looked away from Bella and looked out to the setting sun on the ocean's surface. Jessica wanted to love herself. And that was more important than any guy who promised her the world. Because hadn't her father done the same to her mother? And now look where they were in their lives.

* * *

**Sneak preview for ****Part VIII****:**

Jessica couldn't stand self-pity. Yet there she was, driving back from La Push surrounded by a plume of it. She was changing. All by her damn self! Yet Seth Clearwater forced her take a harder, deeper look within herself. It wasn't fair. She liked the pace she had previously set for herself.

Jessica slammed her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. "No! I will not let a man, no boy, affect me. I am a strong, independent woman. I fix myself. I save myself. I will not lean on support from someone else!"

Her head was spinning. She regretted what she had just done when caught up in her goodbye with Seth. He had just complimented her and said she was a good person. And all the excitement of seeing herself in a new light and Seth seeing it too somehow drove her to do the stupidest thing. She kissed Seth. And she couldn't blame it on the alcohol because that sly bitch Leah had been serving her non-alcoholic beer since she arrived on the beach.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My little hint of inspiration for this story line comes from "My Little Princess", this Taiwan drama on Amazon Prime. If you like anime/reading manga romance genres, you could really like it. It's not your typical drama and the protagonist is actually more like the villain you would find in more common romance genres. But she can be relatable and has strong personality traits that I like a lot. The series even calls out stereo types in typical romance dramas ahaha The first episode I was like so-so on, but after a few more I was **hooked**. The series is only 16 episodes long. I highly recommend to give it a shot if you like to watch this kind of stuff. Asian romance/drama shows are my latest obsession. They are too good! T_T

* * *

**Response to review:**

**angelacorus:** Seth is super cute and WAAAY patient with Jessica haha :)

**guest:** Thanks for the reviews! Glad you are enjoying the pairing in this story! :)

**Cassy-Kay:** Thank you! :)


	9. Part IX

Jessica Stanley, **GOAT**

_Part IX_

* * *

To Jessica's supreme delight, Seth returned shortly with a beer in each hand. Without any hesitation, she snatched the bottle away from his left hand.

"Great, I could use some more of this stuff!" Jessica announced with pure joy before taking a swig from the uncapped top of the glass bottle. Her forehead wrinkled when she caught the most subtle raising of Seth's nose like he was sniffing something. Did she smell?

"Isn't this your first beer?" Seth asked while offering the other beer to Bella. Bella waved a hand in refusal while maintaining a polite smile. Jessica had a strong suspicion that goody-goody Bella, despite being of drinking age, never intended to drink the beer and the two were just putting on some show.

"While I do feel dead sober, this is my fourth," Jessica scoffed at Seth's inaccurate assumption that she would be willingly sober at this party.

"What have you been drinking?" After another refreshing taste of the beer passed her parched lips, Jessica wondered what Leah had been serving her earlier. Maybe the weakest alcoholic beverage known to man?

"Leah had a six-pack of this yellow canned stuff. It was alright, but I got no hint of a buzz from that crap." Jessica wasn't oblivious to Bella's retreat from her and Seth back to the path they both first saw her walking from. She couldn't deny to herself that she was curious to know why Bella was here and what was going on with her life, just a smidge. But she would never own up to wanting to ask such questions to the girl herself in real life. In the end, they would be two ships sailing past each other, heading to different destinations. And that was A-Okay in Jessica's book.

When Jessica caught onto Seth's snickering, she crossed her left arm around her chest unamused by his reaction before taking another sip of the beer in her right hand. She didn't appreciate he was mocking her or whatever joke went flying over her head. She didn't like it one bit.

"Was there a white looking rose on the can?" Jessica's face pinched to the right side as her mind concentrated on recalling if she ever focused on the imagery on the beer cans. But alas, her memory had not failed her and in fact she had!

"_Yes_…" Jessica admitted with a hint of a begrudging tone.

"That's my mom's non-alcoholic beer," Seth informed her while failing to maintain a neutral face. His enjoyment in Leah tricking Jessica once again was enough to set off Jessica as she roared, "**LEAH!**" when recalling all the pointless calories and carbs she just consumed that evening.

Jessica chugged the rest of the beer in her hand in four gulps before shoving the bottle back into Seth's freehand and taking off sprinting to find Leah. She was going to have a few choice words with her "new" friend.

…

Well in the end when she gave up on finding Leah on the moonlit beach, Jessica was lucky it was only ONE beer that she had consumed. Given the fact she only had eaten ice cream today, the alcohol immediately began to take affect. Pumping through her veins, swirling to her head and causing mischief. The buzz wouldn't last long, but she was going to enjoy the hell out of her loosened senses and remember she was still on spring break. She was basking in the glow of the bonfire, surrounded by strangers when she spotted Seth across the dying flames of the fire. The light flickered on his handsome face as their eyes locked and his wide, dimple smile was kind of her undoing as she marveled that she had no impulse to avoid him. She just wanted to be closer to him. Perhaps trace the lining of his abs with her fingers and do a body shot off him. It would have to be a tequila shot so she could sneak a lime into his mouth and steal that kiss.

Ugh.

Here she was. Ignoring all the signs and pep talks she had given herself prior and crawling back to Seth like an addict. She was ashamed of herself for having no will power to stay away. She was hooked in by his pretty boy smile and laid-back personality. He was interfering with her happiness. In a good way though! He was skyrocketing it off the charts and into the stratosphere. She couldn't disregard how he made her feel, especially when alcohol was forcing her to be honest. She hated the thought of looking weak. So, she put up a strong front like she wasn't a pathetic junky crawling back for more Seth Clearwater as she watched him walk around the fire toward her.

"We should kiss." Okay, she was bullshitting even herself. She never could put up a strong front when alcohol was involved as Jessica let her buzz take the lead with her words.

Seth's mouth fell ajar. Jessica knew he didn't see that coming because she hadn't either.

"But you said you wanted to be friends?" Seth spoke his words cautiously, as if he was trying to make sense of what she had just said. Jessica didn't get the vibe he objected, he just seemed confused. _Hell_, she was too.

"We can't be friends."

"Why not?" Jessica was surprised by the hurt reflecting in Seth's dark eyes in the fire light.

"Because I am leaving and never coming back when the break is over. So, you should just be my "spring fling" over spring break. Isn't that what you want? A fun time with a college chick to tell your friends about?" Jessica's words were light and airy with no real harm meant. She was just giving into lust's temptation to maybe to scratch that itch that was Seth Clearwater and then have him off her mind forever.

"He could bang any girl he wants here, so don't think you're too special, _sweetheart_. Seth here is no virgin."

Jessica's facial features tightened upon reviewing the annoying presence of the same girl who stole Seth for volleyball earlier. A forced laugh echoed from her mouth. She wasn't in high school. She was a fucking college senior. She didn't need this drama. So, she turned on her heel and walked towards her car as sobriety came crashing over her relentlessly.

Jessica persisted on to her car despite Seth now walking alongside her. She didn't need an escort. She shouldn't have even tried being nicer earlier and offered him a hall pass for making it to third base with her before she left. How utterly ridiculous she felt.

"Why did you walk away?" Seth's question irritated her enough to stop dead in her tracks and ask him what the hell he meant by asking that.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Jessica's words were walking on a tight line. One wrong motion and her fury would be released as she struggled to not let it consume her.

"Don't you get it? You're nicer than you think you are. You could have torn her apart _and me_ with some ugly words which I know you are capable of. But you walked away-"

"**Because I don't need that drama!**"

"Or because you don't give yourself enough credit that you know when to walk away versus picking a fight. But some things are worth fighting for. Which is why I am right here saying I don't want to be your "spring fling"." Passion or maybe even possibly rage was brewing in Seth's dark orbs as his stared at Jessica. "I want more. And if you need us to be friends before you're ready, then I can wait. But I won't settle for less than what you or I deserve."

Feeling utterly present in this moment with rational concerns and worries temporarily melted away, Jessica hurled herself onto Seth's body. She wrapped her arms around his muscular back wondering if he challenged her perception of what letting someone in could do for her. Because never in her life had she ever had someone who wanted to fight for her. _Her._

Not her mother or father. Not her ex-best friend Lauren or Mike Newton.

Before Seth's arms could react to return her embrace, she raised up on her tip-toes and kissed Seth on the cheek. Just above his right dimple. When she landed back on her heels, the heat of the moment dissipated; her cheeks flushed a violent red as she backed away saying she needed to go home.

"I see plenty of good things in you, Jessica Stanley. I just wish you could see them yourself." Seth bestowed her with a charming smile while he waved and let her go. She hated to admit she wished he begged her to stay like she was dying to.

…

Once the glamour effect that is Seth Clearwater wore off, Jessica shrieked in her car as she was driving back to Forks. What on earth had come over her? She had made a complete fool of herself three times over if not more that evening.

Jessica couldn't stand self-pity. Yet there she was, driving back from La Push surrounded by a plume of it. She was changing. All by her damn self! Yet Seth Clearwater forced her take a harder, deeper look within herself. It wasn't fair. She liked the pace she had previously set for herself.

Jessica slammed the heel of her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. "No! I will not let a man, no boy, affect me. I am a strong, independent woman. I fix myself. I save myself. I fight for myself. Because that's the only person you can rely on in the end. I will not lean on support from someone else!"

Her head was spinning. She regretted what she had just done when caught up in her goodbye with Seth. He had just said all the right things and supposedly saw the good in her. And all the excitement of seeing herself in a new light and Seth seeing it too somehow drove her to do the stupidest thing. She kissed Seth. And she couldn't blame it on the alcohol because that sly bitch Leah had been serving her non-alcoholic beer since she arrived on the beach and the buzz of that one beer had worn off by that point.

Oh geez, what had she gotten mixed up in. Why was it that she found Seth so off-limits? Was it really about his age or her needing to change? Or was she so afraid of a good thing that she rather never to know how good she could have it before it was snatched away? Let's face it, guys like Seth normally don't go for girls like Jessica. Correction, they did but they shouldn't. He pointed out she had good in her. She knew this. She was making the changes to herself he was so fond over. But…what if she didn't make enough to keep him around? Or what if he decided she was a lost cause? Couldn't someone just like her for her as she cleaned up her act?

Yeah, she could be bossy, chatty, pessimistic, stubborn, moody and irrational at times. But she could also be determined, loyal (if they were worthy- none were so far), hardworking, courageous and…emotional. Well, when the timing was right. Jessica wasn't really a crier, but she had feelings. She wasn't a fricken robot. She just didn't know how to communicate them well and was often too scared to share the truth. Especially when it came to expressing positive feelings.

With Seth she felt like even if her better qualities shined through, if her more ugly ones did as well, he could take them. But she didn't need someone to walk all over or just see better in her. She also needed someone to call her out when she was being a brat or a bitch. Seth just seemed too nice of a guy to be able to step up to the plate.

Odd timing, but her cellphone began to ring as soon as she parked in front of her mother's apartment. The number was from an unknown caller. Wondering if it could be _him_, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Tomorrow night, we are hanging out." She was right. The husky voice on the phone belonged to the boy she just couldn't get out of her mind. "You said I could take you somewhere fun on the beach and that never happened."

"Do I have a choice?"

"You do not." Jessica bit her lip against the temptation to smile.

"Well… if my hand is forced."

"It is." She could just hear the grin in his voice.

"You're on."

* * *

**Sneak preview for ****Part X****:**

"Why do you think you like me? _Real reasons_." Jessica was blunt but it was necessary as her own feelings started to develop for Seth. She had to know why. Because she couldn't find anything in the moments they spent together that told her "this, this is where he knew he started liking you". She had done nothing in her own humble opinion to spark this crazy firey need Seth had to pursue her.

And when Seth struggled to answer right away, Jessica's stomach dropped knowing nothing good could be coming from this sign.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delayed update! I was struggling what to do for this part. But taking a step back helped re-inspire. Not sure how much longer until the end? Maybe like a few more parts and then that's it? Well, I will just go with the flow.

Also, I feel like Jessica is all over the place this chapter with her thoughts on Seth and why she likes him or isn't supposed to. It is chaotic and inconsistent and that's because I feel she is trying to do everything to convince herself/have reasons tp push him away. If you found inconsistencies or it to be too confusing, let me know. With feedback, I can always re-edit this chapter. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed

**Response to review:**

**Cassy-Kay:** Thank you! :D


	10. Part X

Jessica Stanley, **GOAT**

_Part X_

* * *

It was Thursday night.

And it was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of romantic clichés, it was the age of knowing love never lasts, it was the epoch of change, it was the epoch of stagnation, it was the season of curiosity, it was the season of indifference, it was the spring of-

Well, nonetheless, Jessica could admit her life was not as dreadful as an actual Charles Dicken's novel. She smoothed a stray strand of her hair back into place into the single braid trailing her shoulder. Next for the zillionth time she readjusted the placement of the hat on her head.

Seth would be picking her up soon. At her mother's apartment. He hadn't asked why she had a change of address from the last time he picked her up and while that was a relief at the time when they talked on the phone, it mildly irked her he wasn't more curious.

Jessica jerked away from her vanity assessment in the bathroom mirror when she heard knocking. Seth was early. And while she was pleased, she wasn't going to just show up to the door. He said he would pick her up at seven, Jessica checked her cell phone screen, and he was five minutes early. Thus, he would wait. Because Jessica would have the upper hand in this love excursion/tryst/adventure that would most likely crash and burn when she left Sunday morning. She was pragmatic. But until that time, she would enjoy the time with Seth she got.

But on her terms.

_Not his._

Because not all is fair in love and war. And whoever invests less also gets hurt less.

When the five agonizingly slow minutes had passed, Jessica downplayed her giddiness to open the door to greet Seth. Who was there, patiently waiting (yup- like a dog. Totally a dog person.) for her arrival. When Seth omitted saying anything about his five-minute wait, Jessica's right eyebrow quirked up in curiosity before she greeted him for the evening.

"Sorry I had to make you wait. Girl things," Jessica insisted while offering a casual shrug before turning around to lock the front door to the apartment.

"I didn't mind waiting. I knew you were coming." Jessica's hand froze while in mid-turn of twisting the key in the lock. Sometimes Seth's blind faith in her was downright scary. She could have never come to the door. And god, what if he just stood there waiting the entire night? Who on earth breeds good men like this? How had no girl done him so dirty yet that he was jaded to be a brute to women and just view them as objects to have fun with? Geez, she didn't want to ruin such a pure soul.

Alas, once again, a tug-a-war began in Jessica's mind if she was doing right by Seth by even allowing herself to go out with him. She didn't want to do him any permanent damage with all his tenacious efforts to date her. But…the real question was why? What was it about her that struck his fancy that allowed him to have this burning desire to relentlessly pursue her? That was her mission for the night. His answer would be the tie breaker for the tug-a-war that she was now putting on hold. And until that answer was known, she needed to be nice.

_Really nice. _

…

Jessica pushed the tip of her cap up ever so slightly while she craned her head back up to look at the night sky. Her hands reached behind her back on the blanket to support herself. She withheld releasing a sigh because the date cleverly masked as a "hang out" had been…fucking wonderful. Seth had whisked her away to the cliffs in La Push for a picnic dinner and to star gaze when night fell. Who goes through so much effort? He pointed out constellations, not effortlessly though. But like he studied this for hours beforehand to impress her. And she knew he actually made the food because it had the boyish charm of poor presentation but tasting rather delicious.

Why did he want to impress her? Why was he sincere and so attentive to her? Why did he find her sarcasm funny and dish it back as well every now and then? Why did he let her ramble on when silence held too long between them? It was if he was trying to be what she needed.

But she didn't need anyone to do that.

Sure, she was looking at herself a little more positively in the last 24-hours. She had some pretty decent attributes she should let shine more.

She didn't need some guy to mold to her. To be what she needed. She got that from herself. _Rely on yourself and you will never be disappointed_, was an infamous motto of hers.

If life said "hey, you have to have a soulmate!" She would respond, "_**duh.**_ Already met her," referring to herself of course.

Jessica's left eye subtly shifted to gage Seth's expression while he prattled on about what they were looking at. He was cheesin. Hard. Massive, 100-megawatt smile adorning his handsome mug as he delighted in sharing his knowledge of what they were looking at.

However, Jessica's recent spiral into another self-evaluation removed the white flag of the tug-a-war from earlier, and before things got ugly, she blurted out, "why do you think you like me? Real reasons."

Jessica was blunt but it was necessary as her own feelings started to develop for Seth. She had to know why. Because she couldn't find anything in the moments they spent together that told her "this, this is where he knew he started liking you". She had done nothing in her own humble opinion to spark this crazy, fiery need Seth had to pursue her.

And when Seth struggled to answer right away, Jessica's stomach dropped knowing nothing good could be coming from this sign.

As if sensing her fear, Seth covered her left hand with his own.

"Real reasons?" He parroted back while entwining his fingers between Jessica's.

"Real." Jessica wanted to reclaim her hand from Seth's while expecting the worst. And what would that be? Well, she didn't know. But she just wanted him to rip it off like a band aid if there wasn't much for him to say. And good lord if he spouted it was love at first sight, she would possibly gouge out his eyes because that is some unrealistic dumb bullshit.

Her father said that about her mother. So _double_ _**HA**_ about that being real. If anyone ever believed in that nonsensical concept, it was because the realities of life and hardships hadn't slapped them in the face.

Seth squeezed her hand once before he opened his mouth, "Jessica-

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh snap, what is Seth going to say? :O Sorry kinda an evil way to leave off the chapter but..so sometimes life goes ;)

I can't take credit for second paragraph, if it sounds familiar to you it's because I took liberties with the opening paragraph from "A Tale of Two Cities" by Charles Dickens :) lol

**Response to reviews:**

**Cassy-Kay:** Seth did a-okay but his real challenge is now ahead of him hahaha

**Marianka:** Reading each of your reviews on each chapter of this story made me really happy ^_^ Thanks for sharing your thoughts after each chapter and making my day! If I can figure out more to the story then I originally planned, there should be more chapters to come in the long run! :)


	11. Part XI

Jessica Stanley, **GOAT**

_Part XI_

* * *

"-when Embry and I found your car off the road, at first I was dumbfounded. How could someone just veer off the road and crash? Was it intentional or an accident? Then I immediately jumped to the thought of what if they are still in the car."

Without missing a beat, Seth yanked Jessica into his chest and held her close as he continued. She closed her eyes to focus on his words and not the calming sound of his heartbeat.

"I am the one-" Seth buried his face into the crook of Jessica's neck, "who made it to the driver's side window first that was smeared in your blood. I couldn't even make out who you were from the glass that wasn't covered in it." Jessica's throat tightened when Seth's body began to tremble along with his voice. "You weren't dead. But you weren't doing well. You looked young and had so much to do with your life still. I wanted you to make it and be okay. And Jess-"

Jessica didn't bristle this time when he called her Jess. Instead she focused on the affectionate way he used her name.

"You opened your eyes for a brief moment when I tried to wake you up. In your dark, blue beautiful eyes I saw something."

Jessica gulped and willed herself to remain still despite the jittery feeling in her stomach revved up by Seth's warm breath fanning her neck. Check for not love at first sight. Not love at first glance either though, right?

With no warning, Seth snapped his head up and the jitters still held Jessica captive as her eyes were glued to his face. Seth's intense gaze on her offered no indication of what he was going to say next, yet Jessica emotionally braced herself for the words to come.

"The second time you opened them, I recognized what I saw. A raging fire of hate for me, since I was making you wake up." Seth chuckled and pressed a light kiss on Jessica's cheek. She knew he saw her jaw drop too. He got her good. What a little runt for yanking her chain like that!

Seth gripped Jessica's arms in each hand to mockingly thwart her attempt at shoving him away in protest at his terrible joke. "I am sure if you could've talked then you would've given me hell. But you indulged my request. And I thought, she holds her tongue when she is pissed beyond belief. Perhaps you couldn't speak too, or secretly desired to deck me or something. I wondered what you would say if you could have spoken at the time. _Probably nothing nice_."

Jessica giggled into Seth's chest as she leaned into him because she agreed that was true.

"I wanted to know more though." Jessica's ears perked up when Seth's voice shifted to a serious tone again. He was going to be honest. Perhaps finally answer her question. Why did he like her? And for the life of her she was as excited as she was scared.

"All my life I have been told how good, nice and pure I am. Little Seth Clearwater can do no wrong. Okay, I admit that _**is**_ true." Jessica elbowed Seth in the ribs to remind him he was supposed to be the one who shows humility. "But why? Why am I the way I am? What is the point of this personality or reputation? Am I supposed to meet someone like myself and have this happy wholesome life together? Or was I made this way because I serve as water for someone's fire? Not to douse out, but to help contain or control it. And what they bring to the table is their ability to vaporize that water and show water another way of living beyond what they know."

"What if I want to be the water?"

"Then my analogy went over your head," Seth chided in good fun.

"Fire and water aren't supposed to work. It's like playing that game of rock, paper, scissors. Always a winner and a loser."

"I say they can. Remember, I am the optimistic pure soul."

"And I am the pessimistic fiery soul that brings you back down to earth?"

"No...you are a strong, determined person who shows me that someone is capable of change. But not all change is necessary. I think you believe you need to become this whole new person. You don't. I like you how you are right now. If you want to keep improving, I am all for it. But don't change who you are because you think that's what being nice is."

"So you think-" Seth's lips lightly pressed against Jessica's own lips for a chaste kiss.

"Now _Jess_, let me finish. I was getting to the answer you wanted. I like you because I feel challenged when we are together. Usually girls think they can walk all over me. Sure, you try at times, but with you I can fight back and it's all fun and games. You don't mind it. You get a kick out of it. You scrunch you're nose when you laugh and cross your eyes when you are irritated at something I say. You avoid drama but know when to stand up for yourself. You are strong and hard headed. I like you because I want to be closer to the flame that burns so bright on her own. _And…_ I like who I am when I am with you." Seth followed up with another kiss that ghosted Jessica's mouth before asking, "is that a sufficient answer?"

Without wanting to spoil the moment with words, Jessica let her lips do the talking.

And god damn was Seth a good kisser. She didn't want to look trampy and go further than second base, but oh boy were his lips convincing her otherwise. How did he get to be such a good kisser? His tongue, the movement of his lips all-

Fuck. How did she forget he wasn't a virgin? And here she was one at 21. Life couldn't get any more sucky. It was not like she hadn't dated experienced men before but... none significantly younger with belt notches of their own.

She didn't let her mini crisis affect the way her lips moved in rhythm with Seth's as he lowered their bodies to the ground in a such smooth fashion that Jessica hardly noticed he did it at all. It was perfect and her mind was like, _screw you Jessica, let's have a melt down over this later and enjoy this moment for now_.

And she was! Very much! They had been ignoring her cell phone ringing in the background. But after the third call attempt, Jessica needed to make it go away. She was going to shut it off. Until she saw the caller was her mother and she flipped her phone open and responded "Mom?"

"Honey! I am back home. I got an early flight. Where are you?"

"Ummmm..." Jessica looked down at Seth's desirable face and very kissable lips. His eyebrows lifted in amusement probably wondering what she was stalling on saying as well as her mother, "On a...date." Jessica hissed out the word date like it was a foreign language or words never spoken before by her.

"Wrap it up. Come home. I have big news that cannot wait." Typical for Jessica's mom to be so selfish. Her mom hadn't seen her since before the summer so she understood why though.

"K. I'll be home in less than an hour."

"Great! Can't wait to see you, _sweetie_!"

"Same. Bye." Jessica gaged Seth's face. And she was disappointed that he didn't look disappointed. What a letdown.

"So...I have to go home."

"Sure. Let me pack things up. I am surprised you're moving so fast. Didn't think I would be meeting your mom after date number two."

Jessica lightly punched Seth in the arm as he began to fold the blanket they had been sitting on. Jessica grabbed the two corners on the grass and helped him pack it into a nice, transportable square.

"You wish. I haven't seen her since the summer. I didn't come home for winter break or thanksgiving."

"Why not?" Seth asked when leading Jessica to his truck with the picnic basket and blanket in his arms.

"Didn't want to deal with the family drama. My parents finally got a divorce last summer after being separated for years. It was just a vicious cycle of how I would be forced to split my time with bitter parents who just wanted to talk shit about each other."

"Oh."

"So, trust me when I say I am sparing you from meeting my mother."

"If you say so." Seth opened the passenger side door for Jessica. She stopped midway upon entering the truck. Swiftly, she turned around to kiss Seth on the lips.

A cheery smile bloomed on his face before he shut the door once she was inside.

...

"Give and take works both ways," Jessica insisted as Seth pulled up to her mom's apartment.

"Sure. But if I give a little more and you take a little more, that doesn't bother me."

"You're insufferably positive sometimes, Seth."

"It's all a part of my charm."

Jessica smiled. But as quickly as the corner of her lips flicked up, they fell down into a deep frown. Something was wrong. Seth's face grew dark in the interior light of his truck. Jessica's eyes grew wide as she watched in surprise as Seth thrust the shift stick in reverse. Before he could step on the gas, Jessica thrust open the truck door and jumped outside.

"Get in. **Now**." Seth's voice was level coming through the open side passenger door, but a veiled threat of anger simmered under the surface. Jessica didn't understand his 180. She had never seen him so angry. It was troublesome. She was going home, and he couldn't stop her.

"What the hell? You can't order me around," Jessica retorted before swerving on her back heel to face the apartment. Before she took two steps forward, Seth was in front of her.

That was impossible. She had just watched him curse under his breath in the truck before she turned around. There was no way he could humanly move to her so fast.

Worry lines began to etch in his face that overpowered the abnormal angrier features he was displaying.

"I am not asking. There is a vampire in there."

What the double hells? She knew there was a catch. Seth was too good to be true. Underneath it all he was crazy.

"Suuuuuuuuure, Seth." But Seth didn't let her side step him. She was cut off from moving forward. Jessica was torn between being confused by his seriousness yet angry he wasn't letting her go inside.

"I am not playing. There are-" Seth inhaled in an exaggerated fashion. "Three. Inside that place. We need to get out of here. I need to tell my pack."

"Seth, my mom's in there. _Alone_. Not a vampire. Where is all this crazy coming from?"

"You won't come with me or believe me unless I show you," Seth reasoned to himself more than for Jessica's benefit it seemed to her.

"Then so be it. I have another pair of clothes under my seat. Jake will get this was an emergency." Seth dragged Jessica gently but with force (she wasn't protesting as her curiosity had gotten the better of her) to the alleyway between her mom's apartment and the next one over.

He commanded she stay put before he backed up a good twenty or so feet towards the end of the alleyway. In the blink of an eye, Seth was replaced by a frightening wolf looking beast. And while Jessica screamed, she muffled her own scream with her hand as she processed Seth just turned into a fucking wolf and supposedly vampires were in her mom's apartment. If Jessica was any other girl, she probably would have fainted or ran away. But then for some odd reason she thought of Bella Swan's weird behavior around Seth, Jake and his friends and realized _that bitch knew_. And if Bella Swan could handle a fucking secret like this, Jessica would pretend to be the most chill bitch on earth about it. Because...well because she damn well felt like it.

Mind blowing secret aside.

Vampires.

In her mom's apartment.

Panic rippled through Jessica's body and drove her to action as she abandoned Seth in the alleyway to find her mother.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wolves, (_fill in the blank_), and Vampires, **oh my**! :O

So, there are like a million iterations out on FanFic of how an imprint is told about wolves/reacts. I added the Jessica connecting Bella knowing to mild down her physical/mental response because as a reader I am sure you have read every response under the sun of how an imprint would react. SO I am saving us time and making it funny for my own enjoyment

**Response to review:**

**Cassy-Kay:** Yay! Glad you loved it! Thanks for the review!

**Marianka:** Jessica is realizing she can be good/nice, especially in the upcoming installments ;) I like the spelling of your daugher's name! Thanks for the support! Hope you enjoyed this update!

**Anelacorus:** See, not a long wait in-between! Bet you didn't see that conversation unfolding as it did ;) but nonetheless, the wolf is out of the bag now :D


	12. Part XII

Jessica Stanley, **GOAT**

_Part XII_

* * *

Jessica hurled open the front door (which was unlocked) to discover her mother unharmed inside the kitchen. She looked just peachy. Perhaps, a little better than normal? There was something different about her- no, that shouldn't be her focus right now.

No vampire in sight. Jessica's chest expanded in relief before the confusion returned.

But no- she was wrong! Her mother wasn't alone. A man stood in the shadows behind her. Why weren't all the lights on? Despite her diminished visibility, Jessica soon caught on to a couple settled in the corner of the living room.

Was it just her, or were they all pale... _really_ pale?

Recent sighting of Bella Swan and...CULLEN pale. Holy shit, were they vampires?

And just like that, Jessica saw the writing on the wall.

Jessica bowed her head to admire the cleavage of her chest in her low-cut purple shirt. Because it would be the last time. "May my soul Rest in peace," she whispered to herself before her obvious imminent death.

"She's not alone," the creepy man in the shadows behind her mother announced. Jessica's mother turned around to explain it was just her date dropping her off. That was incorrect but Jessica wasn't going to be jumping the gun and start running off her mouth in a room of alleged vampires. Was her mother a victim? Did Jessica stumble upon a turf war between wolves and vampires? Now it all made sense why Jake disliked Edward. Mortal enemies. Duh. Fighting over a weak human girl that was a damsel in distress. The enlightenment brought upon Jessica's discovery of this world of mythical beings was rather fascinating. Hell, she made out with a werewolf. She could write a fantasy romance novel about this shit and become rich.

Well, if she lived to tell the tale. That was still up in the air at this point. No one had made any sudden movements in the room.

"Mother, are you being held for ransom for your blood or you better explain what the hell is going on."

"So, she already knows," the woman in the back corner mused with a muted flint in her _**red**_ eyes as she stepped closer to the light. "She's smart for a brat. I think-"

Crashing behind Jessica now was Seth in his scary wolfy glory. Massive teeth on display growled as Seth's body stepped in front of Jessica's like a shield.

Without missing a beat, Jessica dropped to the ground and crawled under his body. Her mother still hadn't responded. And before she could pressure her into responding, Seth's body submitted to the floor of the entry hallway and he began to whine. The sound was a knife in her own heart as she mirrored his pain.

What was going on? What was wrong with him?

Jessica's eyes scoured the room and locked on the petite woman with a malicious look on her face. It was a bitch level Jessica could level up to once upon a time. Jessica didn't know why, but she felt like she was the source of Seth's pain. With no fear of what the repercussions could be, she grabbed the vase on the shelf next to her and chucked it at the little demon woman. The man behind demon spawn intercepted the vase but it still broke her concentration and Seth momentarily stopped whining.

"What the fuck is going on!" Jessica roared as her accusing eyes landed on the guilty face of her mother.

"Jane, stop!" Her mother commanded when Seth began to whine again. When Seth's echoes of pain didn't cease, Jessica's mother used more weight behind her words saying, "don't make me show Aro."

The bitch stopped. Seth was calm again. Jessica was even more confused.

"Sweetie, this isn't how I wanted you to meet your new family."

Jessica's jaw dropped while she bent to the ground to comfort Seth. Did she mishear her mother?

"_**New?**_"

"Well, soon to be official. I am getting married!" Her mother sung off key while wagging a pretty ginormous diamond on her left-hand ring finger in the air. Even in the poorly lit room, NO ONE could miss it unless they were blind.

"To who? Is it a fucking vampire? What the hell is going on!" Jessica growled before stepping back when Seth stood up on all fours again.

"Explain more when the dog leaves first," commanded the man by the twisted-psycho woman who had some voodoo magic powers that could hurt Seth.

"He won't leave. They are mated." The shadowy figure drawled with annoyance that had a hint of intrigue.

"Whhhhhhhhaaaaaat?" Jessica sputtered while looking between herself and wolf version Seth. "I am a virgin for crying out loud!"

"Not that version. Soul mates. Bonded."

"_**I need a fucking drink.**_" Jessica abandoned Seth and strode past her mother and dark figure guy to break out the tequila she bought earlier today. After cracking open the glass bottle's seal, she took three long chugs before taking a long breath in and then out.

"In the span of five minutes I have learned the guy interested in me is a werewolf, my mom has vampire friends and therefore maybe is engaged to one as well **AND **Seth is my soul mate?" Jessica threw up her hands in the air. "I'm on Punk'd right?! I mean idk how they did the wolf trick, but this can't be real. All show, right?"

"Not worth explaining here. We could have Cullen problems soon." Jessica fist pumped she was right in assuming the Cullen's were vampires. But wait, oh shit did that make this coo-coo-ness real then? "Let's just grab her and head back. That was the plan anyways."

"I needed to explain more first," Jessica's mom pleaded.

"That was the plan before wolfy here threw a wrench in it. Just grab her Alec and let's go."

"**Wait!** _What?_ _Mom?_" Jessica asked while sprinting back to Seth. Seth was miraculously back up in 100% wolf mode again. It was a rather frightening show to Jessica. Obviously, a fight was about to go down.

Jessica was well acquainted with the art of _**not**_ comprising. _But_...when Seth began to emit the heart wrenching whining sound again, Jessica realized how real this may be and she was putting him in danger. The current stats were not in his favor.

Longingly, she looked at Seth like it was just the two of them in the room. She took that moment and saved it in her heart for going forward.

"I'll go in peace. Please leave him alone," Jessica begged while petting Seth's sandy brown muzzle in apology for having to abandon him.

She had to believe they would leave him unharmed. Because he was still whining when she followed her mother and her "new family" out the front door and that evil smirk had yet to falter on that bitch's face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't worry things will be remedied in the next update! I hope you guys find humor in this like I do! Lol And yeah, kinda wild to throw the volturi in there but it kinda seemed really out there but…I really dug this idea that _**of all the people**_ the Cullen's know that Jessica would become the future step-daughter of the "king" of the Vampires behahaha and we gotta find out still like what the hell is the back story on this pairing?! XD

P.s. the reason Seth didn't immediately follow Jessica was because of an alpha order.

**Response to review:**

Cassy-Kay: I like I could surprise! I thought of this little twist since part V

Marianka: Not a trap…but yeah, but a well-intentioned trap sore of haha Cullens will be popping up for a hello in the next installment ;) I like a lick of drama every now and then haha

Anelacorus: I like they she remained somewhat relatively cool too Next chapter will make up for how this one ended, I promise!

Readaholic187: I half almost made her mom a vampire but…she is still human _**for now**_ and we will find out why soon!


	13. Part XIII

Jessica Stanley, **GOAT**

_Part XIII_

* * *

Time is a funny thing. It can pass by in the blink of an eye or drag on like watching paint dry. Seriously, Jessica was just trying to process everything as best as possible. It's not like after she walked out of the front door of her mom's apartment that she expected to almost immediately run into the Cullen's and more wolves. Well not immediately, but she felt disoriented from how fast she was being carried by the one her mom referred to as Marcus. So it kinda felt like immediately because they could move at Superman speed. Which was frightening because they didn't seem like heroes.

Honestly, it all felt like everything happened in six blinks to her.

_Blink._

She was in Marcus's arms while speeding out of Forks from her mom's apartment.

_Blink._

Movement stopped. Her first sighting of all the Cullen's minus Bella for like _almost _four years.

_Blink._

Wolves (similar to Seth size and in a variety of colors) were with the Cullen's displaying nasty growls and made Jessica cling a little tighter to Marcus although she was sure they were there for her.

_Blink._

Seth's sandy brown wolf arrived and settled at the front of the pack while mind reading Edward (_**like WTF?!**_) began to mediate on behalf of the wolves.

_Blink._

Her "new family" gave no justification why they couldn't leave without Jessica and it was pretty certain a fight was about to go down. And she found herself on the losing side again.

_Blink._

While she watched sparks fly between the opposing groups, Jessica did some more self-reflection. Being in fear for your life seemed just to bring out such thoughts.

All her life, Jessica had been spoiled and selfish on a lot of occasions. In this moment, what if the most selfish person in the area could become the most selfless? Her sacrifice here and now could save a life. A martyr though not for the masses, but Seth. Because she didn't want him to lose any of his friends in this impending battle because of her mother's mess. Or even worse...for him to get hurt. So, Jessica Stanley for once in her life was going to do the kindest thing, the biggest tweak that would alter her world. She would tell the well-intentioned heroes that she was still leaving with her mother (and omit tell them it was for their protection to help eliminate protests).

Before she opened her mouth, Jessica momentarily locked eyes with Edward Cullen across the way. And for once in her life she saw gratitude harbored in the gold rings of his eyes that was meant for her. Because he knew her choice and she could only assume he agreed it was the best way forward to avoid any casualties.

"**Hey!**" Jessica yelled and for once all the hooligans shut the fuck up and looked at her (well, she was the focus for this standoff, right?). "I am going with my mom and her friends. Edward, hold Seth. This is my choice. I have to go and figure this out with them."

"They want to turn you." Jessica's body stiffened in Marcus's arms because she hadn't expected that at all.

"I figured. But I won't." She was a liar pretending like she figured it out on her own. And of course, Edward, _the mind reading brat_, knew she was bullshitting but she begged him to sell this for Seth. She wanted to act brave.

"Let him come with you. He can protect you and-"

"Can he?" Jessica didn't need any further evidence support from Edward to make her inclined to ask. She looked up to Marcus's stoic face unsure if he was the decision maker on this.

"No. Of course the mongrel can't," her captor retorted after snorting.

"But he's my..._mate_." The word mate was strained but she was able to coax it out. "If we separate for too long, he will die." This was a fib or maybe true. Hell, Jessica had no idea. She was pulling this out of her ass right now because she now knew they were intending to take her to Italy. "And I will be living with a shattered soul." Okay, she could admit she was going a tad Shakespeare here, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Aro was fascinated with these beasts when we were last here. He may be supportive since it could be his son-in-law. Let him come. If he is out of line, Jane will torture him," Alec chimed in to Jessica's delight (and perhaps Jane's?).

"Seth, turn back and promise you won't turn wolf on this trip. Or you can't come. I won't watch this sicko torture you for her own pleasure."

Not only did Seth turn back, so had Jake. Two naked Quileutes unashamed about their figures on display (and could you blame them with their ripped bods?!) were now standing at the front of the group. Jessica did her best to avert her eyes, but she could admit she got a sneak peak of Seth's package and she was not disappointed. A deep blush enveloped her cheeks not from seeing his dick (Come on it wasn't her first! She had received unsolicited dick pics in the past, ya know?) but recalling she admitted she was a virgin to him. _Ahhhhh, not the time to think on this_, Jessica scolded herself while wiggling her body around in Marcus's hold to perhaps be let down.

"**No**." Jake's voice was low and scary as he refused Jessica's request. His current aura of rage made their brief encounters in the past look like he was all sunshine and rainbows around her. She stopped wiggling and now preferred to be in the safety of Marcus's arms while a fire raged in the black pits one once called Jake's eyes. "No one in my pack is going anywhere. Including their imprint." Chills with origins of surprise and terror ran down Jessica's spine. She didn't understand why Jake was speaking for Seth? What had he meant by _my pack_? Was this idiot their leader? Lord help them if that was the case because Jessica had no faith in Jake as a leader of ferocious wildebeests.

A light sound of snickering caught Jessica's attention. She turned her head to find the culprit to be Edward. Light bulb. He could read her mind and was listening to Jessica's rant about Jake being an unfit leader. _Oops!_ Well, she just hoped she wouldn't be ratted out.

"Okay...I will go without Seth." Jessica was admittedly disappointed Seth couldn't come because she wanted to feel safe and she felt like the long trip could provide an ample amount of time for Seth to come clean about EVERYTHING.

"You're an imprint, Jessica. I said you're not going." Jessica was torn between glaring at Jake with a side delivery of her middle finger or just giving in to lock in on Seth's beautiful, big brown kind eyes. Ugh. What a hot mess.

"Well, this is my family. At least my mom. I haven't been explained how the others fit in. I am sure things may have unfolded differently if Seth hadn't dropped me off. But...I have to go. And if it has to be without Seth, that's fine." She hadn't lied. It's not what she wanted. But she would still live if Seth didn't come with her. She didn't understand how the imprint or mating thing worked. She would be lying if she didn't admit she was still kind of in shock over everything and wasn't really processing anything yet. She had been acting on impulse ever since Seth first phased into a wolf this evening.

"If she is going, I am going." Seth took one step forward to Jessica before Jake grabbed his arm.

"You don't know what could-" Jake began to snarl before Seth cut him off.

"And if it was Renesmee? You'd just let her go?"

"That's not the same because we wouldn't be in this situation..."

"Like hell we weren't! Four years ago _a lot more_ of these vampires were coming for YOUR imprint. We put ourselves on the line. Do me the favor and let me make my own decision about mine. No more holding me back with your Alpha order's when it concerns her. I know I am your beta, _but she is my imprint_." Seth took his eyes off Jake and turned his sole attention to Jessica. His intense gaze made her heart skip a beat. "Didn't you know? Her soul would shatter without me when we part." Seth's smooth wink on the word "shatter" shot an arrow straight into Jessica's heart. She wasn't sure if she was beginning to feel warm and tingly from embarrassment or glee that perhaps Seth was tagging along after all.

In the same moment Jake let go of Seth, Marcus set Jessica down on her feet. Jessica resisted running over to Seth in case he nabbed her and hid her behind the wolves, crumbling her efforts to end this whole ordeal peacefully. He had to come to her… and he did.

Reminding herself he was naked, she stripped off her shirt with no hesitation and handed it to him. "You're showing off your boobs to everyone, _Jess_," Seth hissed. Jessica held her arm to his hard, defined chest to stop him from moving forward. What a jealous dummy, she _was_ wearing a bra.

"It's on par with a swimsuit, _Seth_. Wrap my shirt around your waist. Because right now you're the one really showing off the goods." Jessica returned the wink to Seth with a smug expression on her face. Seth grumbled before tearing the shirt in half like it was a piece of paper and tying it around his waist. It was hardly much coverage, _but hey_, at least it was something.

"Better?" Seth asked and Jessica confirmed it was by jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck to bring his head down for a long overdue kiss. The movement of their lips brushing up against one another started off nice and slow. Just when things were about to pick up-

"You guys know we're all still here, right?!" Jake's voice boomed speaking on what everyone else had to be thinking.

* * *

**Author's Note:** LOL! This update was funny for me to write. Two more installments to go for this story! :O _**Happy Easter, friends!**_

**Response to review:**

**Cassy-Kay:** A lot will be explained in the last two parts about what the hell is going on :D

**Marianka:** A lot of your questions should be answered next update! :D I hope you enjoyed what unfolded in this part!

**R****eadaholic187:** Woah! Honestly that is a great point I hadn't thought of! I am going to keep that in mind with the last two installments :D


	14. Part XIV

Jessica Stanley, **GOAT**

_Part XIV_

* * *

Jessica drummed her fingers on the arm rest of her seat. "So, you're telling me this "imprinting" is the wolfy version of finding your soul mate? It happens when you lock eyes for the first time? And that's what happened when you rescued me?" Jessica recapped out loud more for herself then Seth's confirmation. She understood everything he had told her. _But_...the believing it and accepting it part was presently a difficult issue.

She resisted from looking at Seth. She couldn't bear to see his face sag again as she processed everything.

Her mind was currently in a heated game of battle ship. One side was for acceptance despite thinking love at first sight was bullshit, the other side demanded she face the cold, hard truth that Seth may have never been so fond of her in the first place if not for this imprinting _thing_. Both forces trying to sink the other's cause into acceptance of their own.

It was... downright confusing.

Seth reached across the aisle to grab her restless hand. They had been a few feet apart since take off which was for the best. Any closer and all the ships would have been nuked on the opposing side of the accepting the imprinting mumbo jumbo.

Fear skittered up her spine while she felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach. Returning Seth's grip on her hand, the butterflies turned into knots. What was happening to her? This scared the living daylights out of her. She wasn't supposed to need anyone. Or better yet anyone need her. Yet here Seth was telling her they were fated to be together. Was that why he was so drawn to her in the first place? The knots tightened and Jessica wished she had a mirror in front of her to tell herself how foolish she had been. No one could see anything good in her without being forced to.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she commanded they stay put. She was NOT weak. But she was tired. Tired of pretending to be better, nicer and maybe she wasn't. Seth only saw what he wanted to see because he was forced to.

Panic clawed at her throat as she was about to spit out the vicious truth. Jessica shook off her hand from Seth's grip and returned it to her lap. She anchored her attention to her fingers forming a steeple.

"I am not the first person in my pack to imprint." Jessica twisted her head to meet Seth's face. As soon as she saw the nervous smile that played along the edge of his lips, she clenched her eyes shut. She hadn't wanted Seth to speak first. This would just make things harder.

"I have seen a wide range of reactions from imprintees when they have been told. No one is the same. But based on what I have observed and what I know of you, Jess, I have to tell you this. The imprint connects me to you. Made me recognize who you are to me. Everything else I have seen in you comes from me though."

Jessica's heart throbbed. The knots in her stomach began to loosen. All despite her brains protest to stay strong.

"If we met without this influence, I still would have been interested in this beautiful girl with a guarded heart. Don't look at this like the only reason I liked you or saw these good things within you was driven by the imprint. It wasn't! I saw those for myself. Imprinting is a gift because it allowed me to recognize the person who makes me whole."

Despite her resolve, a single tear streamed down her flushed cheeks.

"I don't need someone to make me whole. I can do that myself," she countered with a stubborn edge. Her fingers parted and each hand formed a tight fist.

"I know." She wanted to be angry that he knew her so well in such a short amount of time. That wasn't real life.

"Imprinting is another way to say love at first sight. My father said that about my mom and that didn't last."

"You know what I am talking about is different." The knots untied and Jessica was watching herself unravel as well with Seth's words.

"I know. This is complicated. What does it mean? We are bound together, and I am forced to move to La Push to be with you? I have dreams of what I want to do and see!" Jessica insisted although her voice was choking up.

"I will follow you wherever you go."

Jessica drew in a stuttered gasp.

"What?! You're beta? Isn't that second in command or something?"

With wide eyes Jessica watched Seth unclick his seatbelt and stand up. She shrank further into her seat as he stepped across the aisle and knelt beside her seat.

"Doesn't matter. I have served and protected my people ever since I turned. If I am to have this fate, I should be allowed to be happy. And that happiness lies wherever you are."

"Why did you have to be so wonderful? You're making this so hard!" She hissed like a cornered serpent.

"What's so hard about this?" The innocence laced in Seth's tone was just plain maddening to Jessica.

"Finding ways to reject you or push you away. I was going to end this when I drove back to school. _But now..._now I don't know what to do." Jessica raised her hands in defeat to cover her face.

"Yes, you do. You said you wanted to be friends until you love yourself. I told you I can wait. And I will. Then when you graduate, we will figure out where we go from there."

Jessica dropped her hands and turned to face Seth directly.

"You can't drop everything in your life for me. You're just graduating from high school!"

"I can. And I will."

"But I am not doing that for you."

"I'm not asking you to. I thought we already discussed give and take, Jess?"

Her thoughts of sound reasoning wouldn't line up anymore. Every time she tried to align one, it tumbled down, scattering the rest. Her only reaction left was to submit to her true feelings. Thus, she began to cry for the first time in god knows how long. And in front of people. She was still turning out to be selfish and Seth wanted to be with her despite it. Why didn't he resent her? She didn't understand this at all.

But maybe...not everything in life could be explained. Maybe not everything was clear cut.

All she could do was let go of her perception of the future and take one day at a time. So, she would, _for Seth_.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I accept what's going on. Let's just keep going with the flow and figure out things along the way."

"You sound like me," Seth chuckled. Jessica delivered a playful glare before tugging on Seth's shirt (a requirement by the vampires before boarding their private jet plane) and kissing his lips. She poured every doubt and ounce of an apology for being a basket case about this into the kiss. And she knew he understood. Because everything else she didn't speak on, was better left unsaid. She did have more work to do on herself. Having Seth along for the ride wouldn't handicap her from growing. Perhaps it would even speed up the process as well. Who knows?

"Don't get used to it," she whispered as she pulled away from his lips. She cleared her throat in mild embarrassment because she knew they had an audience the entire time.

"Now mom," Jessica called to the back of the private jet plane. "Your turn to explain your side of things."

...

"Fascinating. She has_ it_ wrapped around her finger like a ring."

Jessica stifled a giggle because she agreed with Marcus but didn't want to offend Seth. However, Seth didn't look to be offended. _In fact_, he seemed to be beaming with his pride at the analogy. She squeezed his hand before returning her gaze across the table to the three vampires and her mother.

"Alright mom, please explain more about who this Aro is. Are Marcus, Alec and Jane his...grown children?"

Marcus laughed. Jane scowled. Alex was indifferent. And well, Jessica's mom's eyes sparkled with joy.

"We are his subordinates."

"- court."

"-lackies."

It seemed to Jessica that the three misfit vampires had different interpretations, but none confirmed they were his children.

Odd. _Super odd._

"And..._how_ will they be my new family?"

"When you become one of us," Jessica's mom announced with a cheery smile.

Jessica flicked her gaze to Seth to make sure he wasn't going to wolf out. To her relief he was keeping cool. But it was a faux exterior. His upset mood radiated off him and held her heart hostage.

"But I don't want to become a vampire. I am going back to school then figuring out what comes next with Seth."

"Sweetie, that's because you don't understand-"

"No. _**Don't!**_" The table wobbled as Jessica's right hand slammed on the surface. "You don't get to parent me right now. I'll tell you why no. Bella Swan. She became a vampire and at what cost? Avoiding human friends and family for their own safety? And how could I when I am bound to what is supposed to be a vampire's mortal enemy? I will accept this is your choice and new life, but you can't try to involve me in your life now."

Seth's hand in hers was her lifeline to keep a level head with her words despite her heightened level of rage. She didn't want to cross any lines that started a brawl on the plane, but she also couldn't let her mother take control of her life. Her words had to be chosen carefully for everyone's safety and for landing in Italy in one piece. Despite the civility now, she understood that with the wrong words or reaction by Seth, the tension was a kerosene doused fuse waiting for a spark to set it off.

"But we could have eternity to make up for the last few years! We could be happy as a family! I'm sure Aro would allow Seth to join us." Her mother's smile tightened and embellished the wrinkles in the corner of her eyes. Eyes that Jessica inherited. A deep blue, like the ocean.

"Stop, Mom! It's always about you first. What about me? I want to have a relationship with Dad as well. And...Vicky?" Jessica's pitch heightened at the end. But it wasn't untrue. She needed to give Vicky a real shot and stop being so damn rude to her all the time.

"_That whore_?" Jessica's mother asked aghast.

"God. No, she is not! Stop blaming her. Your marriage was long over before she came into the picture. I am happy for you just like I am for Dad. I will come to your wedding and visit. But this isn't the life for me."

"Once you know about vampires, your option is to turn or to die. You have to turn." A menacing smirk overtook her mother's face and Jessica's heart thawed. Because in front of her she saw the selfish person she could become if she didn't push herself to change more.

"I rather die then!" Jessica screeched while the mother and daughter looked at each other like they were the only two in the room.

In an instant, the smirk vanished from Jessica's mother's face and her puckered bottom lip trembled. "You don't mean that, Jessica."

"Oh, but I do. You just-"

"That's not true," Marcus interrupted. "The wolves and their mates are aware of our existence. They have been allowed to live."

"To prevent a war," Alec added.

"Nonetheless, it's possible Aro could extend that same courtesy to Jessica. Although he has rather looked forward to having her as his step-daughter."

Jessica whipped her head to look at Marcus then back to her mother.

"He hasn't even met me!"

"I've showed him who you are though. Through his gift," her mother explained in a calm voice.

"Oh god, more gifts?! How is it fair vampires get super human speed and strength then at random magic powers too?!"

"Jane, you've stayed quiet for too long. What are your thoughts?"

Jane seated on the furthest end of the table away from the group was staring out the window across the aisle. She waved her right hand dismissively at all the eyes trained on her. "Always the same, Alec. But...it's refreshing to hear for once someone not so infatuated by that little shield."

"Bella?" Seth asked. It was his first word spoken since they all sat down at the table in the back of the jet.

Jessica laughed. She never thought someone would be on her side again about mild contempt for Bella.

"I tolerate her mother." Jane craned her head and her crimson eyes locked on Jessica. "I am sure I could come to tolerate her too in time."

"I would like to study the imprint relationship more." Jessica's eyebrows twitched as she was left wordless of how to respond to Jane or Marcus.

"I just want to kill more things," Alec mentioned in an offhand comment.

Just what kind of fucked up family was her mother marrying into?!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next up Aro comes into play! :O _**SO glad it's almost the WEEKEND!**_

**Response to review:**

Cassy-Kay: Glad she is choosing him too :D

Marianka: Yes! In my laziness I just glazed over her finding out about Edward's gift in the beginning of last chapter during that six-blink scenario to speed up time haha Thank you for detailing how much you like this story! Although mentally I feel the story concludes at part XV, I will still write future scenes of their relationship. Graduation, what's next, marriage, kids, etc. As long as I have the inspo to do so :)

angelacorus: Yaaay! Glad you like the romantic end of the last part also, I happily accept the cookies ^_^


	15. Part XV

_**Note:** I had writer's block. Sorry for the delay. I am not proud of this, but I had to put something down and just finish – especially since it has been months since I last updated. I may edit this one day to be better. Sorry if you are disappointed. This is the End. But I will post a few "after-ending" episodes though._

* * *

Jessica Stanley, **GOAT**

_Part XV_

* * *

Volterra would have been a heck of a lot more enjoyable for Jessica _**IF **_she had been visiting on vacation. However, meeting the man- _**no, vampire! **_\- to be her future stepfather and the ultimate decision maker on her mortality was causing her to stress a skosh more then she let on to the others. This important realization creeped from the back to the front of her mind in such a sneaky way, that when it hit her, she felt like she was battered by a speeding train.

It wasn't until she found herself in a room with massive wooden chairs (some sub-par thrones per say that could have used a bigger budget in her own humble opinion) it was too late to beg Seth to run away with her. Her knees should have been trembling and shallow breaths should have been failing to fill her lungs. Obviously, she was scared. But she wasn't going to let them know.

To save time here, all of the inhabitants of the room Jessica found herself in looked like damn vampires. White, pale, perhaps chalky skin. Red, glowing eyes. Disturbing perfection to their faces. She was most focused on the suspiciously delighted looking man seated in the tallest chair, in the center of the room as her mother walked towards him. Jessica squinted her eyes, scrutinizing his appearance in order to understand his appeal to her mother. To Jessica's knowledge, her mother had never dated a man with dark hair let along hair long enough to be pulled into a ponytail. He was not her mother's normal type, setting aside the fact he was a blood sucking vampire.

"Well _my dear_, this is a surprise," Aro commented in an intrigued voice with his ruby eyes fixed on Seth as he extended his thin fingers to Jessica's mother. Jessica found it odd that the welcome back greeting they shared was a grasp of hands versus a hug or kiss…until she remembered he had a '_special_' gift as well.

Aro raised his black eyebrows before patting the hand in his. Jessica's mom removed her fingers from Aro's grasp and shuffled to stand behind his chair, still in full view by Jessica. Then one by one, Marcus, Jane and Alec touched Aro. Aro's review of Marcus's thoughts was the most entertaining spectacle for Jessica. Due to Marcus's gift. His evaluation of the bond between Jessica and Seth was fascinating and perhaps offered the most valuable feedback in her defense to stay human.

To her shock and relief, Aro did not ask for her hand. Or Seth's! He insisted it was to build trust between them for now. Aro revealed that her mother was originally one of the tourists they lured in for the Volturi's feedings last summer. Aro happened to brush her hand before feeding upon her and found himself oddly intrigued by her human existence. She was spared but knew about vampires. She was left with the option to become their next meal or turn into one if she proved worthy. She chose the latter and under Aro's protection, fell in love and ended up truly wanting this fate. It would have been an ordinary love story if the vampire factor could be removed. Jessica was happy for her mother. Honestly. Earnestly. If this vampire 'king' made her happy, who was she to object when she herself was dating (_was she?_) a werewolf?

"Well, I am disappointed you won't join us, Jessica. I may have not accepted any other reason to allow you to stay human other than the mongrel in front of us." As Seth began to emit a low growl, Jessica stomped on his foot. The growl instantaneously shifted to a disapproving whine after her foot hit its mark. But, a whine was a less likely noise to instigate anything.

"I also find myself delighted to have such a future son-in-law apart of my…_family_ so to speak." Something sparkled in Aro's bright, ruby eyes that sent a shiver down Jessica's back. Not the good kind either. However, she didn't get creepy, killer vibes from him. Just the uncomfortable new stepparent role she was going to have to accept in her life like she had with Vicky. Jessica contemplated on correcting Aro on his speculation of her and Seth getting married. That was…_unknown_. Even if they were 'soul-mates'. Marriage was a huge deal and you couldn't just decide that at the drop of a hat. They had only known each other for a few days. They hadn't even dropped the L-bomb yet. But, how could they? Remember? They have only known each other for a just a FEW DAYS now.

To save face, Jessica awkwardly laughed in answer.

"You are coming back in June for the wedding." It sounded more like a statement of affirmation from Aro rather than a question to her. She nodded her head and elbowed Seth so he would get that hint to do the same.

"What do you kids have planned for the future?"

Jessica mulled this over. She herself hadn't let herself get that far ahead. One day at a time is what she told herself on the plane after her heart to heart with Seth.

But as she told Seth, she wasn't the kinda girl where '_Love was enough_' to fulfill her life. She needed to do things and see things. She couldn't be a girl tied down to a small town because of a guy. To her surprise, Seth had agreed to her selfish wishes. And he would follow her anywhere. So, that's the only plan she had for when college graduation occurred. She would continue to work on herself and take the opportunity to really live her life. With Seth by her side.

She was Jessica Stanley after all. **The GOAT**. She could do whatever she damn well pleased.

**The end.**

* * *

[_After Ending – Episode 1: The Fight_]

Summer – Post-Graduation

Jessica watched Seth play football with the 'pack', as they so call referred to themselves. She couldn't help but feel out of place. She pulled her knees to her torso and wrapped her arms around her legs. She knew they all thought of her in the way same that Jake had. She was a bad person and Seth was unfortunate to imprint on her. But it was an unfair judgement. They saw a glimpse of her in high school from her relationship with Bella and assumed she was a stagnant person. Not capable of change or growth. She was _somewhat_ different now.

She was also different than the other imprints she had met so far. Kim and Emily. Sticking around La Push with Seth wasn't enough for her. She felt dreadful telling Seth at the time, but love wasn't enough for her. She wanted love but not at the cost of her dreams and ambitions. She had a mechanical engineering degree to put to use.

The way Seth understood and accepted what she had said had been concerning to Jessica. On a deeper level then she would ever admit to him. In her alone time, she wondered if the imprint bond compelled him to be so obliging in his nature towards her. That was not fair. He should not have to leave his family and friends for her. She should not have to sacrifice her dreams for him. The imprint was wrong. If it was right, she would have wanted to make the same sacrifices that he was willing to.

Understanding what she needed to do now, she pushed herself off the ground and held her head high. Then she lied to Seth. "Seth, I am going to run and get some ice cream real-quick. I'll be back soon!" Jessica sold her lie with a cheerful smile on her face and an enthusiastic wave of her right hand. Seth popped his head from the huddle he was in, returned her smile and winked. She took a mental picture to save the memory. It was the last time she has planned to see him after all.

...

It had been three days since she left La Push without looking back. She missed over 100 plus calls from Seth and ignored too many text messages to count. She had no clear destination in mind aside from heading east. She had an aunt out there her mother hardly talked to, but Jessica figured she would take her chances. Her college graduation gift from her father was a fat lump sum of money that she decided to use on funding this trip. She had to make a fresh start.

Rocking out to some classic 90's Brittany Spears, Jessica jammed on the break pad when she noticed in the distance a large animal crossing the road. "Not again!" She screeched. This time, she didn't swerve hoping her car stopped in time. It didn't, but the animal moved before the collision could occur.

Jessica's mouth fell as her eyes drank in Seth in his wolf form. She would recognize that fur coat anywhere. It had haunted her dreams the last couple of nights.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. **Fuck! **Why are you here?!"

She had to scare him away. For him to let her go. It was in both of their best interests. Jessica's hand popped open the driver side door after she parked off to the side of the road.

In an instant, Seth was back in human form and she shut her eyes. She double cursed herself in her head to remind herself to be strong and not think with lust in mind. She rummaged through the back seat of her Camry for a shirt. When she found one, she tossed it to Seth. He knew the drill.

She waited for a "thank you" that never came. Only an awkward air of silence was strung between them. Jessica felt herself backup to her car as she noted that Seth was not his usual happy go-lucky self. But of course he wasn't! She lied, ran away and ignored him. She deserved his glare and the harsh lines on his face highlighting his rage.

"_So, ice cream, huh_?" His bitter words were so potent that Jessica could taste them herself. Trying to stay in her selfish character, she rolled her eyes and omitted a verbal response.

"How could you just up and leave? Everyone was finally getting on board with you as my imprint and now we're going to be back at square one!" He growled. Jessica's face pinched to the right side in confusion. Wasn't he pointing out the wrong things?

"I lied. I left. I am not coming back. No need to worry about upselling me to your pack. Just re-print or whatever."

Seth stepped forward and Jessica stepped to the side. She was hoping to subtly step around the car to put a shield between them.

"Okay, let's talk about that. I knew you weren't oblivious, but you never said it bothered you."

"What bothered me?" She snapped. Irritated she was not understanding his implication.

"_That_..." Seth paused. Jessica noted he looked like he was internally choosing his words with care before he spoke on them. "-not everyone was accepting of you. Or perhaps nice at first after we came back from Italy."

"So what? I didn't care. I can handle myself."

"I know you can, babe."

"Don't 'babe' me! You lied to me!" Jessica growled. Her subconscious fucked her over in her time of need to stay strong. Why could it not just let her get away with putting up a front. She had been so good at it before Seth. Years of practice.

The angry tension in Seth's face evaporated and confusion clouded his brown eyes. Jessica hated the concerned look on his face. She didn't need his sympathy or understanding. She was fine without it.

"What do you mean I lied to you?"

"How I didn't need to change more, or you saw the good in me. You _fucking_ liar." Now, Jessica was never one to cuss like that to Seth. But she found herself in a place of hurt from the person she perhaps cared about the most and the pain was excruciating.

"I _**never**_ lied." Seth's tone was adamant as his eyes hardened.

"Then why is it you have to defend me to your friends and family as your imprint? They don't see it, Seth! They don't get how I deserve you. And it's _**all**_ about you. You have this great support system of your family and pack. And what do I have? A father who hardly sees me. A stepmother who I guess tries her best despite being only 14 years older than me. A mother who is a about to become a vampire in Italy. To sum it all up, I pretty much have just you. And that is so isolating when your friends and family are still putting me on trial for how things started out between us and who I used to be." The words were just an avalanche of feelings she had barely acknowledged before and when she blurted them out, she understood how real they were. How raw and exposed she felt after releasing them out in the open.

"Jess, I-"

"Don't come closer," Jessica ordered as she slumped down the side of the car to the ground.

"Not only that." If she was being transparent, she was going to go the whole nine yards. "They hate that I don't want to stick around in La Push and that you would follow me wherever I go. They hate that my mom is married to the vampire that wanted to kill Jake's imprint. I am suffocating, Seth, in failure all around you. You are the only positive. But sometimes, a positive can't beat out all the negative."

"Why are you running away?" He cut straight the point. If Jessica knew Seth, it was because she said a lot and he wanted to know the specific ledge he was going to talk her off from.

"At first, I told myself that it was because we both shouldn't have to make sacrifices to be together. I wasn't willing to, but you were. And because I didn't feel the same, I thought you deserved better."

"We discussed that on the plane to Italy already!"

"I know! That's why I said at first. _But_...thinking on it more. It was an accumulation of everything I just said. I can deal with your pack not liking me or taking time to turn things around with them. I am a tough girl. But when you defend me to them, it feels like you have to justify who I am. If you like me the way I am, let me be me. I don't need you to defend me because it sounds like you're not happy with who I am. I'm an acquired taste. Will I ever be best friends with Bella? _Probably not._ I can be nice. Will I ever be as gaga over you as a Kim is with Jared? Not in that way, but I show you how I feel. I don't need you to compare me to them, and if _they_ compare me to them, I'll tell them tough shit and get over it. If you're on my team, I can handle it."

"For fucks sake, Jessica, why couldn't we have had this conversation three days ago in La push?"

"I live for the dramatics," she snickered despite the tears streaming down her face.

"I rather you didn't." Seth sighed before running a hand through his short, black hair. Jessica was thankful that Seth didn't invade her space when she had a 'rare' super emotional breakdown like this. He knew with enough talking, she could figure it out for herself. But that was the problem. She struggled to ever admit anything that ran this emotionally deep for her. This was a major tweak she needed to make for herself and him. "You were coming back, right?"

"When the money ran out."

Seth glared as he stepped toward her and Jessica amended her response. "Most likely I would have caved in a day or two. I just needed to sort things out mentally."

Seth sat next to Jessica and her heart untensed itself as Seth laced his fingers through her own. "Next time, run away to your house? Or maybe the ice cream shop so we can at least discuss this while eating ice cream."

Jessica nodded to him before pulling their clasped hands in her lap. "Why did you run all the way out here?"

"Honestly? I was going to give you space physically and just bug you by the phone. Then Jake forced me to chase after you '_like a man should_'." Jessica barked in laughter with Seth's imitation of Jake's voice.

"Jake really said that?" She asked in awe.

"Yeah...they were all worried about you." Seth brushed the pad of his thumb along her empty ring finger.

"They? Worried?"

"The pack. And yes, worried. They can be a tough crowd. But when you're in, they wear down eventually. I mean the hardest sell is on Leah, she likes nobody. Except you. So, you have an easy uphill battle, Jess." Seth leaned over and kissed the top of her head. It was such a reassuring thing. Once again, Seth's kindness and over-qualified boyfriend tendencies made her cry.

"I like you as you are. You don't have to change. So what if you don't care for Bella or Edward? Yes, they are my friends but not all my friends have to be yours. Except my pack. I would really like that they like you eventually. Especially before we leave." Jessica felt the hope in his words. Not often enough Seth would express his wants of her. Jessica would do her best. For him.

"_Leave?_" Jessica dropped her head on Seth's broad, comfortable shoulder. They still hadn't had a serious conversation yet on a timeline of this departure she knew Seth was referring to.

"To chase your dreams and ambitions."

Jessica closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. "They can be put on hold."

"Hold?" Seth parroted. The alarm in her decision was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I found some engineering firms to apply to within tolerable commuting distance from La Push. I want you to go to college before we head off anywhere."

"But I-"

"Hey, if you can abandon your home and duties to be with me, you can also make college work. I know you wanted to go before. Leah mentioned it. Apply to a community college or an online school. I don't care. I just want you to do it. And don't worry, your tuition is being covered by Aro."

"What?" Seth asked in a harsh tone.

"I traded some time for mula. I visit every summer for at least a month, and he will pay for your education. He wants his step-daughter with a college educated boy," Jessica teased as she nudged him with her elbow.

"_And_ I can make some sacrifices too…" She whispered before kissing his shoulder, knowing that this one thing may be the biggest tweak of all of her self-changes.

* * *

_After Ending Episodes 2-4 to come: Engagement, Wedding/Marriage, Kids_

**Response to review:**

Cassy-Kay: Thank you! Catching up is always the best!

Marianka: I am glad you enjoyed the detail! I put in more effort for detail in Ch 14 and I am glad it showed and was well received! I am sorry this installment doesn't offer that same level of detail...Sorry for the long wait on this update!

angelacorus: You got it! It will be coming up in After Ending Ch-4!


	16. After Ending Part I

_**After Ending - Episode 2: The Engagement.**_

* * *

_Four years later._

* * *

It was painstakingly obvious. All the signs pointed to the imminent proposal. Well aside from the perfect timing and place of their relationship, there were other signs. Seth's recent hushed conversations around the pack. Leah being a little too nice. Her mom returning for Seth's graduation. It was so obvious. Right?!

However, the night was winding down and he hadn't popped the question. Jessica was utterly confused. On paper, they were finally at the right set up for this to occur. He just graduated with his business degree. Jessica had just become a registered professional engineer. She could go anywhere with her degree or even start up her own business. They were on the same page. She was more open about her feelings. Seth maintained a good balance with pack duties, school and his side job.

They had _**even**_ discussed marriage.

The delay in when they could become engaged was always on Jessica pushing it back. But now was prefect. His friends and family were around. Her mother was here along with her dad and preggo Vicky. Sure this night was about Seth since it was HIS graduation party...but she just thought, perhaps believed tonight was _**the night**_. She had worked so hard over the last few years to better herself. She established some semblance of a normalcy with her parents and step parents. She liked the pack and their imprints. She dare said she got along with them. She even tolerated his vampire step-sister Bella.

But she was feeling miserable that she built up this night in her head over the last week for nothing. She painted her nails, took hours choosing an outfit and made a huge fuss to look perfect tonight... but perhaps she was wrong. Seth wasn't ready. He was young. Maybe it was too soon to think he was ready to settle down in that way. He was only 22 while she was 25.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jessica flinched, but tried to brush off seeming startled by swirling the wine in her glass before turning to face her former nemesis.

"You're no peasant. I think you can afford my price. $10 and-"

Before she could finish her snarky response, Jacob slapped a twenty dollar bill in her free hand.

"Keep the change." He smirked because he knew he won this sparring session off the bat. She resisted the urge to flip him off and instead just rolled her eyes.

"You know I won't tell you. Nothing is private with your pack mind," Jessica muttered before gulping down the rest of the Merlot in her glass. She sat the glass on the railing she was now leaning against, wishing that she could have more wine.

"Hey, an alpha can keep his thoughts to himself. I am the best at that. Seth does a decent job as well except the saucy scenes he lets slip sometimes. The tend to offer some inspiration for others who have imprinted."

Unaffected by his shameless remarks made to embarrass her, "_Not all though,_" Jessica snidely remarked as her eyes blatantly drifted to Renesmee in the distance, standing between Edward and Bella.

Jacob chuckled. "Spill. If you carry on this way he will notice soon and you'll crush his night. I thought you abandoned those selfish ways of yours, Jess," Jacob chided as he tugged the chestnut braid crossing over her shoulder, hovering around her waist.

"I have my slip ups. But..." Jessica turned to Jake, biting her lip as she weighed the consequences of relinquishing the truth.

"But?" His dark eyebrows arched up, probing her to finish her thoughts. He was her friend after all.

"I will sound like a brat if I admit this," Jessica whined in a hushed voice as she covered her hands over her face. She dreaded pulling her fingers away now too, her makeup was surely ruined.

"Naaaaaah." Jacob leaned and bumped her shoulder playfully. "I am sure that is just in your head. Speak your truth."

"I prefer being in opposite roles," Jessica giggled as she freed her face from coverage. "Why do I tolerate you?" The way her lips curved up, the smile could dispel any onlookers thoughts that any malice was meant behind those words.

"You can't take back being friends now." Jake encircled her shoulders with his arm and pulled her into a bear hug. "Can I be honest with you?" He whispered into her ear.

Jessica nodded her head. "He has been carefully planning this for weeks. You're going to ruin it unless you drop the attitude and look like you're having fun celebrating him."

"Eeeeeek!" Jessica squealed before wrapped her arms firmly around Jake's waist. Jake laughed while prying her hands off of him.

"You're calling too much attention to us, numbskull," Jake warned in a low voice.

"Spider!" Jessica announced while flailing her hands in the air before taking a few healthy steps back away from Jake. The grin on her face wouldn't falter.

"You would think I had just told you that you won a million dollars." He chuckled before smirking and a knowing look sparked in his dark eyes.

"Incorrect, Jacob Black. What you informed me of is far much more valuable!" Jessica winked at her savior before feeling a familiar presence at her back.

"First a spider and now you have won something better than a million dollars?" Seth asked before wrapping Jessica in his arms. His smile to them both was warm but his eyes looked between the two nervously.

"A girls gotta keep some mystery about her, babe. Or you'll will get bored of me." Jessica leaned back into his embrace, reminding herself to relax and not giveaway that she knew _**it**_ was coming. Like she had originally suspected.

"Never," Seth promised while pressing his lips to her cheek. "Here I was coming to cheer you up but seems I am too late." Seth huffed in mock disappointment.

Trying to pretend she was not sulking only minutes ago Jessica asked, "Why would you need to cheer me up?"

"Collin mentioned you were looking a little down..."

"Not even!" Jessica protested. "He probably just caught me as I contemplated my one-liners for this thick headed alpha." Jessica jerked her thumb to point at Jake, praying he would go along with her setup for Seth's sake. She felt guilty for lying. But Jake was right... She didn't want to sour the mood. Not tonight of all nights.

"I knew you made up a list in advance! No one can have that many one liners up their sleeve all the time." Jessica smirked and winked her thanks again at Jake for helping her out.

"Great. Then I can steal you for a minute then."

"Nothing to steal. She is all yours," Jacob called over his shoulder as he walked away from them.

"Come with me." Seth unwrapped his hands from around Jessica and pulled her along with him towards a larger crowd.

...

"With one look, I was hooked. But of course, most of you know that she wasn't an easy catch. But they say those things worth while don't come easily. She..." Jessica's jaw dropped as she watched Seth choke on his words. "She saw herself as a work in progress when we first met. The last thing she wanted was me to chase her. But I don't think she realized that to me she was already perfect. She doesn't back down. She is strong and self assured. She is the most exhilarating women I have come across. She is my perfect match. In every way we are opposite we improve each other. She kept insisting to me that looking forward to the next chapter in our lives could occur after certain conditions were met. And today I checked off the last box on her list."

Seth knelt before Jessica on one knee and removed a small red box from his pocket. "Jessica Stanley, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Jessica dropped to her knees to meet Seth on the ground. "I will do my best to keep you the happiest man in the world."

Seth's eyebrows raised in question. "That's a yes, right?"

She removed the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. "Does this answer your question?"

"Can't I just get a yes, Jess?" Seth pleaded.

Jessica leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Forgetting everyone around them. "Yes, silly. Of course yes," she breathed against his lips before kissing him again.


	17. After Ending Part II

_**After Ending – Episode 3: Marriage?**_

* * *

_Three months later._

* * *

"_**Seth!**_" Jessica screamed as she pushed all the paperwork on her desk on to the ground. "I cannot do this anymore! I _**cannot**_ please everyone!" She was sure he could hear her either between his super sensitive wolf hearing or the fact the window in her office was partially open.

"Woah, woah! Calm down. What are you taking about?" Seth rushed through the doorway into Jessica's office only half clothed. Jessica cursed herself for being distracted by the sweat glistening on his tanned torso from working in the yard outside. This was not the time to be distracted or the wedding would never be planned. She refocused her mind back to why she summoned Seth in the first place.

"Aro isn't allowed to come here." Jessica tossed her left hand in the air, palm facing up. "But your family and friends won't go to Italy for a wedding there." Her right hand followed her left hand, mimicking the same gesture. "I have to keep in mind when Vicky's having the baby before I can set the date." Her hands juggled in the air, demonstrating to Seth the outlandish balancing act being requested of her. "I am catering to everyone else's needs. _Nothing is ours!_" Jessica whined before throwing both hands up high in the air above her head. Clearly, she was fed up. As soon as they were in the air, her hands came crashing back down at a lightning speed to comb her fingers along her scalp. Her fingers worked effortlessly to disarray her once neatly tied back chestnut ponytail. She groaned before picking up a stack of blank cream-colored cards on top of her computer keyboard and tossed them up in the air. For good measure. It was a tad dramatic. But this was Jessica, she _was_ dramatic.

Did it help that her body was going into starvation mode even though she basically only skipped breakfast this morning? Most likely escalating her emotional distress.

Well, no, no it did not.

"It doesn't even seem possible to have one wedding! I can't plan two weddings!_** I will go crazy. **_I am an engineer. I don't do this decoration stuff. I don't care." Jessica folded her arms across her chest before stumbling back to lean her small frame against her desk. "I just care about you. I don't know _how _we can ever get married. I will never get things right for everyone to come." When Jessica's theatrical actions ceased and she finally took a beat to rest, she realized she was crying while talking about this. She hadn't cried in over four years...but the tears were from stress. Not because she was upset.

Seth clearly understood this as he titled his head back and released a breathy chuckle. As if he had been expecting this implosion. Now that did not sit well with Jessica Stanley. Not well at all.

She tapped her foot on the wood floor impatiently. Waiting for his apology. Or some justification of his reaction if he valued their awesome sex life.

"You're right. It's not about them. It's about us. Let's do it our way," Seth announced in an easygoing manner that vexed Jessica. As if it was that simple. _That easy_. Jessica scoffed as Seth swaggered over to her. He had no earthly clue weddings didn't work that way. You couldn't just do whatever you wanted. Their family and friends would riot.

"I would even marry you in a courthouse. I don't care about all this crap either." Seth placed his hands on Jessica's waist.

And that did it. Jessica swooned. So, what if their friends and family rioted? A courthouse was fine. She would marry him anywhere.

_**But! **_

She didn't allow herself to live in her beautiful delusion for too long. One of them had to be sensible. Of course, this had to be her. She had to obey rational and reason at the end of the day.

The girl did have some unshakable principles, you know?

"_As if_. We couldn't do that. Our families would be pissed." Jessica reluctantly removed Seth's hands from her body. It was a distraction she couldn't afford. His ridiculously good looks and husky voice were already enough to make her cave in without a second thought. He wasn't allowed _anymore_ advantages over her.

"Why can't we?" Seth asked earnestly before replacing his hands on her body. He pulled her in closer to him before she could resist. "_Let's elope_," he whispered into her ear, enticing her to give in. "You let them plan the weddings. And we just show up. And we won't care because we did it our way. Because that's what matters."

Jessica closed her eyes for a moment. No grandiose image seemed to conjure in her mind of how she envisioned her and Seth tying the knot. All she saw was him. Just him. Everything else was blurred out. Where or how they didn't seem to matter.

She was grateful that Seth gave her a moment, letting her with her thoughts.

"Elope? Just like that?" She asked, forcing a half smile. Could she give in? It wasn't that Seth wasn't right, he was. But wouldn't that be selfish of them? Hadn't she worked so hard to remove the label 'selfish' from how people viewed her? Then to go behind their backs and get married how she wanted but not letting them share in that moment…Wouldn't that be extremely selfish?

Jessica pulled away from Seth again. Still unsure of herself.

"If you're thinking that it is selfish, remember, it's our wedding. An event we are allowed to be selfish for. No strings attached."

Without thinking, Jessica's hands pushed forward to reward Seth with a playful shove. She just hated when he read her mind. He was cheating. And he knew it. The smug look on his face gave him away and it was working. She was starting to buy into it herself now too. Damn he was one sexy and cunning salesman.

"You _really_ think we could pull it off?" Jessica mused whole tapping her finger to her chin in consideration. "Well Aro said he would pay if it's done in Italy. And your mom is chomping at the bit to get more involved. If we did it here, we could make it cheap I suppose." Seth leaned down and began to nibble on her earlobe. Her weak spot.

"_Okay!_" Jessica squealed, giving into temptation. "Let's do it. _**Just us!**_ But...we need a witness!"

Both took a second to think before commenting.

"Leah."

"Jake."

They both eyed each other curiously before bursting out in laughter. Both it was.

...

"You're oddly cheerful for planning two wedding ceremonies," Angela commented after sealing another cream-colored envelope with her tongue. "Care to share why?"

"No particular reason," Jessica remarked with a sly smile before she continued humming to herself. She twirled her hair around her finger without a care in the world.

Being a newlywed had such side effects.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_So, this doesn't detail how they got married. But I kind of like it how it is. In the __**LAST **__after ending episode, I will update with the kids & I will detail what Jessica fulfilled in regards to her ambitions to go out and "see the world"/ "live life" _


	18. After Ending Part III

**This is it! The last 'After Ending' post. My final update on this account. THANK YOU to ALL my reviewers on this story, without you, I would not have taken this story this far. An ending can be a hit or miss on a story. SO, take your chances with this episode or let the ending be the previous chapter. :)**

* * *

**After Ending – Episode 4: The GOAT**

* * *

_Eight years later. _

"This wasn't supposed to happen! We discussed two. _Just two, Seth!_ We financially planned for two. I could give my love to two. But a third? And it's a girl?! I am a boy's mom. I don't know how to be a girl's mom!" Jessica blubbered into the shirt of her husband in the middle of her doctor's appointment. The doctor left the ultrasound on the counter before commenting she would give them some space before she returned.

"I won't be a good mom to her." Jessica's heart ached because she was stuck remembering the brat she herself was growing up. Surely, she would only create a mini-me.

"But look at you now. You're doing great with Connor and Drew. Why can't you do the same with a girl? I am thrilled to have a little girl._ I want a daddy's girl. _I need one since you are breeding some hardcore mama's boys. And those boys are waiting for us with Vicky. We can talk more about this on the car ride over to pick them up, okay?"

"Okay," Jessica murmured before leaning over to retrieve the ultrasound from the counter.

...

"Mommy! Mommy! Are we having a baby brother?" Connor asked while latching onto Jessica's leg. Jessica smiled to herself while she watched Drew copy his older brother and grab her other leg. To entertain them, she played along. Exaggerating her steps forward to the front door of her dad and Vicky's house. Vicky was waiting in the opened doorway with a bemused smile on her face. Veronica, her daughter (and Jessica's SEVEN-YEAR-OLD stepsister who was the aunt to her kids...what a trip!) shyly hid behind Vicky as Jessica approached with her minions.

"Drew! Connor! Come on boys, give your mom a break. She's carrying your little sister in there." Seth scolded them with a cheerful smile on his face. His smile faded when he rounded the corner of the mini-van and noticed Jessica stood deathly still.

"A sister?!" Connor exclaimed before looking up to his mother. "Mommy? Why are you crying?"

"_Shit_. Sorry, Jess. I just got off the phone with Jake. I thought you would have told them already," Seth apologized while rushing to his wife's side.

"Mommy, don't cry. I promise I don't mind a sister," Connor reassured Jessica while wrapping his arms around her leg tighter.

"Me too, mommy! I'm fine with a sister." Drew looked to his older brother for direction on how to comfort their mother.

"Drew. Connor. Let's go inside and give your mommy and daddy a moment alone. Let's look at the toys you have here and see what you could share with your baby sister in the future." Vicky offered Jessica and Seth a sympathetic look while she extended her hands forward to the boys. After ushering then inside the house, Jessica and Seth were left alone.

"I thought we were good after talking in the car?" Seth sighed, running a hand through his shaggy, dark hair. It was unruly and wild. Ever since he stopped phasing, he let his hair begin to grow out again.

"We were. Sort of." Jessica began to choke on her words. "I am scared of failing her. God what if she turns out like me!"

"Then I would think the world would be a better place," Seth assured her while running his hands over her stomach. "She would be so lucky to get your strength and stubbornness."

Jessica leaned into Seth's chest while he wrapped his arms around her. Even if his words hadn't touched her heart as they in fact had, just knowing Seth alone was the father offered her solace. With a different home environment then what she had, their daughter surely wouldn't turn out to be as stubborn or cold hearted as she was when growing up.

* * *

_Thirteen years later. _

When Jessica turned a certain age number that she would not dare to admit out loud, she had a very important talk with her daughter. It was a topic that Jessica had never owned up to anyone in her entire life thus far. Even her husband.

"Abigail-"

"Abby, mom," her daughter corrected with a flippant attitude. "you know I hate Abigail."

Jessica fought off an eye roll because she was a parent and doing her best to be patient with her pre-teen daughter.

"Didn't you ever have dreams to see the world?! I refuse to be like you and Dad and stuck in La Push forever."

Jessica snorted before she could stop herself. She wasn't trying to make fun of her daughter, she actually understood her plight all too well. She was the exact same way once upon a time after all.

"I did," Jessica admitted while smoothing the top of her daughter's hair back in an affectionate way that only a mother can do. "Plans change. Dreams change." And of course, she herself had changed.

"So, what? You met dad and conformed your life to his and became a dependent woman!?" Abigail's mouth twisted into a frown while her eyes narrowed in disapproval. It was a marvel how much Abigail was a copycat of Jessica. Except her dark, expressive eyes. They were her fathers. Also, Abigail tended to retain a better tan then Jessica when in the sun.

"Not at all." Jessica walked over to the coffee table in the living room. She gingerly held her lower back as she bent over, reaching for a book. Aging was a bitch. One that Seth didn't succumb to as easily thanks to his genetics. Jessica pulled out a thick, red book before slumping to the couch behind her. She thumbed through the pages until she landed on the page with their family wedding photos from Italy and La Push. "Come here." She patted the space next to herself for her daughter.

"My dreams changed. I thought I needed to see the world for an adventure. But I was wrong when I was younger. It was always your father. He was my dream. My greatest adventure. Even in this small town. I have had a happy life ever since he entered it. I learned this when I spent a month backpacking with my friend Angela."

Jessica's thin fingers flipped through a few more pages before she found the pictures she had been looking for to show her daughter. Each image catalogued her journey through Europe.

"I was between jobs and Angela was on break from grad school. It was fun and I saw so many great things. Without your father, it just didn't seem the same. I knew his obligations and family he would have given up for me to wherever I wanted to go. But I decided that I would choose him. We traveled to a few places before we had Connor. Then it became too late. But don't worry...your father and I have big plans for ourselves after you graduate from high school." In fact, Jessica had a count down calendar stashed under her bed for that occasion.

Jessica fiddled through the corners of pages looking for her favorite section. Their family portraits.

"You see, Abigail, my family means everything to me. Your father means everything to me. I didn't get it before because I had different examples from my parents growing up. Now, l look at my life so far and think I did it right.

I am not deterring your dream. You should see the world and do all you hope to do. Just don't mistake that I gave up anything for your father and became dependent on him. Let's be honest honey, _**20**_ plus years later and your father is still tightly wrapped around this little finger." Jessica waggled her eyebrows in unison with her pinky finger.

"Well, Papa Aro said I am welcome to stay with them anytime I want."

"_Dear lord_ you're actually going to stick with calling him that?"

"Why not?"

"It's creepy."

"Jess!" Before Jessica could list off all the reasons why it was creepy, she was interrupted by her loving husband.

"Pause. I will go into this in great detail later. I should see what your father wants. He sounds agitated which means it's serious."

"_Yuuuup_. The last time he called your name in such a way he was maaaaaaaaaaad."

Jessica chuckled recalling that fond memory. "And what is the number one thing I always tell you about your father and I's relationship?

"You wear the pants."

"Exactly, and don't forget it. Men kept on a tight leash are the best behaved. Throw them a bone every now and then and keep them on their toes with a touch of drama. Also, for the hell of it." Jessica winked at her daughter before scurrying off to check on her husband.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Jessica asked as she walked to the front door of the house. Seth was dragging in their son Drew by the collar of his shirt.

"Oi vey. Drew, what on gods earth did you do now?"

"He imprinted," Seth answered for his son, obviously distressed.

Jessica eyed her husband up and down, expecting him to go into more detail. When he did not, she sighed. "Okay. One of you please spare me the suspense and tell me who or why this is so upsetting."

Did Jessica want either of her sons to imprint? She would never tell Seth but hell to the no. But that was because of her selfish desire to keep them mama's boys forever. An imprint would take away from that. But if she had to share, she would hide her disappointment from them all.

Her tweaking system never ended. She always found new ways to improve herself. And unfortunately, another opportunity was handed to her on a silver platter.

"Denise Redtree."

That name meant nothing to Jessica. She shrugged her shoulders up to convey that.

"She's a senior, Jess." Mental math put to use with her son being a freshman...there was roughly a three-year age different.

For the second time that day, Jessica snorted.

"It's not funny, Jess. The age difference means more now since they were younger then when we met."

Jessica waved off her husband's worries with an airy dismissal. "He will be fine."

"He's fifteen," Seth seethed, not sharing in Jessica's easy-going reaction.

"Okay?"

"It worked out for us because I was at the end of high school. He is going to have a much more difficult experience then I had when pursuing her."

"_Seth, relax._"

"_**Why are you so calm?!**_ Do you not realize what I went through waiting if you would accept me into your life? How I agonized over the possibility of you never seeing me as anything serious because of the age difference?"

Seth's face held a pinched, tension-filled expression and Jessica was baffled as to why. He was blowing up over something that did not warrant this out of character reaction from him. She would explain this to him. Wasn't he forgetting the timeline of how soon they got together?

"Seth. Didn't you solve that problem like in less than a week? Chill. It will-"

"_**No, Jessica." **_Sethspoke through his teeth, with a forced restraint. "You would never understand what it is like on our side of things with this younger age gap."

Jessica arched her eyebrows, taken aback that Seth was raising his voice. He rarely did. And _**never**_ to her.

"Oh, you think you do? Enlighten me then," Seth icily remarked, responding to Jessica's unspoken challenge to his statements. "You got the benefit of me chasing you around. Not giving up. I had doubt and insecurities too, but if I didn't show you confidence all of the time, I knew you would never see me as a man."

Jessica cocked her head to the side before shaking it. She then shifted her weight around, buying herself a collected moment before she replied.

"Get off your high horse, _**Seth Clearwater**_. You didn't even let me finish."

Jessica brushed passed her husband and cupped her son's face in the palm of her hands. Oh no, this wasn't going to be a tit for tat scenario. She was above that. So far above it.

"It will work out because you have your father's charm and heart. I see the way girls your age look at you. You may have to be friends with her at first because of the age difference. But that's okay. Some things are worth the wait. And you'll be fine because you're my son. You have my strength, so you can handle this." Jessica delivered a cold stare to her husband before she walked outside the open front door.

"Jess, where are you going?"

Like a scorpion, she could sting when fighting back.

However...

"Out," she called over shoulder.

She refused to be put in jail by her husband for their past and him enduring a handful of days where she rejected him.

Sure to some, crying can be a cathartic release. But Jessica wouldn't cry over something like this. Maybe if the sun exploded, she would right now. Since that didn't seem likely, she stalked off with a confidence of a woman not willing to put up with her husband's non-sensical bullshit.

...

"Well, kids, I messed up."

"Duh, dad," Abigail confirmed for her father while slouching further into the couch cushion she was seated on. She looked up from the photo album to comment on the conversation she just overheard from her parents. "Get a grip. Drew is the most popular guy in his grade. Not just for his good looks. He will be fine. And mom was just saying all this _lovey dovey_ stuff about you that made me want to gag and you totally ruined it."

"Wait, what? She did?" Seth's mouth fell open, his upper lip curling back as it sunk in he really just dug his own grave with his wife.

"Sure did. You know mom is not a mushy person. But she gushed over you and her happy life. You totally just flushed that down the toilet. _Nice work_."

"Don't be a jerk, _Abigail_," Drew remarked while taking a seat next to Abigail on the couch. He leaned over to review the pictures displayed on her lap.

"Truth hurts." Abigail ignored the elbow her brother just threw into her shoulder. "You know-"

"Dad? Why are you crying?" Drew interjected in the middle of Abigail winding up for another sassy remark. She was definitely the spitting image of a younger version of their mother.

"I have to find your mother and apologize. But where would she go?" Seth agonized over where to begin searching first. Both teens looked at their distressed father, wondering if he would figure it out for himself. After the short-spanned silence became too much for Abigail, she decided to throw her father a bone.

"_Duh._ It's Tuesday night. She is probably watching Connor's soccer practice. She usually picks him up after seven, I think. When she said she was going out I think she was just being smart. You were being a tool, dad."

"_Enough, Abigail_. I get it. Pop in a frozen pizza for dinner tonight. I need to work things out with your mom."

"Have fun groveling!" Abigail called out to her father as he ran out the front door.

...

Jessica watched her son save nearly every ball shot at him. Connor was an outstanding goal keeper. Soccer was the only sport they let him remain in after he first phased. Being goalie didn't add too much of an unfair advantage with his enhanced shifter abilities.

Despite being lost in thought recounting her spat with Seth, Jessica couldn't ignore her best friend, the Coach, joining her on the sidelines.

Jessica reviewed Jake with a quick side glance. "I like the gray highlights. Renesmee's improved on mastering her coloring techniques. Eventually, they will catch on. You can't 'age' this well forever. Unless you find a way to work magic on the makeup. It could work..." Jessica mused as her mind cooked of some elaborate aging effects on Jake's current face.

"One day. We will cross that bridge when it comes. Connor's really good. Maybe consider having him stop phase soon, I could work with him. That way he can play in college."

"If he wants. All up to him. I only support like a good mother does."

"Look at you, all grown up now, Jess."

"_Maybe_. Seth yelled at me today," Jessica confessed in hopes to alleviate the sinking feeling in her stomach.

Jake's lips slightly parted. Thoughtful. "Oh. Really? That's a first." He nodded his head slowly, encouraging her to continue.

"Now that I am less agitated about it, I suppose he's right. Maybe I am too optimistic about it. Drew imprinting. Same age difference as Seth and I. But different playing field. I didn't see a big deal about it, Seth thinks otherwise." Jessica sighed before running her hand through her hair. Her fingers stopped when they hit the scar along her scalp. "I am a coward. After all this time together, _**over two decades of**__** marriage**_, and I have _never _asked him his side of the story. How he handled my constant rejections when we first started. That is what he fears for Drew. Was it that hard? Did he suffer that much because of me? But even if he did, it was _**JUST**_ for a few days. Then he had me eating out of the palm of his hand." Jessica's chest swelled with pride. "_Screw this_. I won't feel bad. Drew will be fine. Seth needs to chill."

"I always admire how you talk your way through your own problems without needing anyone's input to solve it." Jake chuckled before flicking Jessica on the nose.

"Do I detect a touch of sarcasm there?" Jessica retorted while batting away Jake's finger.

"As our friendship normally dictates, I would in turn give you advice you don't want or need anyways. But Seth is coming and can handle this one for himself. I can call over Connor to talk after this scrimmage ends if I sense things aren't worked out by then between you two."

Jessica nodded her appreciation to Jake before he took off.

"Come here to apologize?" Jessica asked, willing her voice to not choke up.

"Yes," Seth admitted while taking a seat on the grass next to his wife.

"I was an ass. You were right. _As usual_."

"Really?" Jessica asked, unsure of herself. She honestly had not expected that he be giving up the fight so soon.

"Yeah. I don't know why I panicked about it." Seth reached for Jessica's left hand. She accepted his hand without a second thought.

"Well, you've never told me about it before, Seth. So...share with me now. I can handle the truth and maybe it will be good for you to get it off your chest. What was it like that first week after you imprinted on me?"

* * *

_Twelve years later. _

"Come on, Dad, it's time to go," Abigail insisted while grabbing her father's rough hand. She gently dragged Seth away. "She wouldn't want you to spend the whole day there. Let's go be with the rest of the family."

In the background, two brothers followed their sister and father.

"I can't believe she requested that for her headstone in her will," Drew chuckled when looking back over his shoulder.

"Uncle Jake said it was because she lost some sort of bet when they were younger. Or something like that. I hate laughing because I miss her, but I know she would laugh too." Despite his red rimmed eyes, a soft smile caressed Connor's full lips.

Both boys took after their father. It was more evident than ever as adults. A smidge of their mother was present in both still. In different ways from the physical part of it at least. The older brother, Connor, received his mother's dark, cerulean eyes known to have a cold look. Drew kept his father's eyes like his younger sister, but he had his mother's chestnut colored hair.

Drew wrapped his arm around his "older" brother's shoulder, who he had two more inches of height on. It was always a running joke in the family. How the younger brother was the tallest. Connor never minded. He thought being 6'3" was plenty of tall enough.

"You'll have to ask him to re-tell us that story. I have to stop and pick up the catering order with Denise after we head out of here. I am glad Carlisle and Esme didn't mind hosting. It is nice that all the Cullens are coming back for this. Papa Aro and Nana Anne should be heading straight there from the airport."

Connor stopped walking forward. "Shit. I hope Abby doesn't bring her boyfriend. Aro will not like knowing that! He is more outrageous about her dating prospects then dad is. _Yikes_."

The brothers looked at each other before laughing. And while their amusement was genuine, there was a tinge of sadness to it that they didn't want to speak on anymore for the day.

...

When the crowd had dispersed, Jacob Black walked up to the grave of his long-time best friend and kneeled before it.

"I can't believe you followed through with that bet. We made that decades ago, _**you crazy girl**_. I will miss you. Don't worry, I'll watch over Seth until it's his time to join you. Looking at his face today, Jess, that could be soon. Encourage him to stay as long as he can. You'll always be waiting. _Love you, Jess._"

Jake patted the headstone and released a low laugh that contained small traces of grief.

_**Here lies beloved mother and wife **_

_**Jessica Stanley, GOAT**_

* * *

"So, what are you doing again?"

"Making a video. Her grandkids won't get to know her as they should have. _Fuck cancer_. I want them to hear first-hand stories about their grandmother. Something to hold onto. It also is a good way to prove to my mom that I can make use of my film degree that _she paid for_."

"Got it. FYI, she would have been nauseated to hear herself being called grandma. She actually confided to me she wanted to be called, _J-ma_." Jake turned away before he busted out laughing. He vividly recalled the exact conversation when she had told him so. It seemed too soon to laugh so openly and carefree when thinking of her, but he knew she would have preferred that route for him. For everyone she loved. Jake resumed giving his attention to the camera with the red blinking light staring at him in the face. "So, you're asking me first because..."

"You are her best friend and I hear there is a story behind her gravestone."

Jake squinted and the camera zoomed in on the way his eyes lit up with a twinkle of mischief. "That there is. To kick it off, you're familiar with the Volturi thing, right?"

"Which one?"

"_Ha._ Fair enough. The one after Abigail was born."

"You know she hates that. Why do you insist on calling her by her full name?"

"Because her mom loved that name. So, to honor my friend, Abigail it is. Anyways, to recap for the youngsters watching this one day- wait, who is going to see this? Just her grandkids, _right?_ When I loosened up how we pass on the secret, I did restrict it to family only. So, I don't want anyone else to see this." Jake's glare easily conveyed the threat of what would happen if anyone else's eyes were to see this video aside from those privileged to the secret.

"No worries, once edited, I will delete the copy on my computer after I transfer the file to my cousins."

Jacob nodded. "Well, after Abigail was born things changed. Jessica took her to meet Aro and Anne despite Seth's opposition. However, that turned out to be for the best. Aro was besotted with Abigail. That was Jessica's way to describe it at least. He was really fascinated with that little punk as a baby. Sure, she was cute. _Like any baby._ But Aro really adored her right away. And then, it turned out Abigail was a singer for one of his court. After Aro killed his brother, he seemed to have a change of heart on killing humans. He went on the famous 'vegetarian' diet the Cullens are on. So yeah, that happens and Jess got the biggest head from it. So cocky that without her presence to bring Abigail in this world, this newfound peace would have not been ushered in. Aside from inspiring the King of Vampires to drink only human blood, she also brought a good case to me how we should expand who knows the secret. It was easy to enact as our tribe's chief and pack's alpha. Well, that one was not a hard sell to me though. _Anyways_. To the point of this story. One day when I was fed up with Jessica bragging about her GOAT self… I mentioned to her that if she_ really_ wanted to solidify the self-proclaimed GOAT title, there were only two ways of solidifying it forever. Option A, withstand a five minute conversation with Bella of her own volition. Option B, immortalize it in stone. Now I did not specify a headstone, that sick, twisted girl chose that herself. Let it be known that she went with Option A at first. She only made it two minutes before she bailed and said, "_B it is then, Jake_".

"Aren't you dating Bella's daughter? Or is it niece? I can never remember because you _**ALL**_ look around my age."

"Quileutes have good genes, kid. Count yourself lucky."

...

"Um, Bella, are you sure you want to do this? I only want to record people who have nice things to say?"

"What old gossip are you clinging to? Jessica and I were friends."

"Jake told me about the GOAT bet."

"That was decades ago. Jessica and I regretted how we held onto our reservations about one another due to our past. Once we let go, it was smooth sailing."

"_Really?_"

"**Really.** I won't sugar coat it; we were and remain opposites in a lot of our personality quirks. But that's what made things fun. She taught me to stand up for myself more and let my vicious side take over when necessary. It helps keep things spicy between Edward and I."

"_Okay..._ So, you're supposed to tell me something good about Jessica for her _future_ grandkids."

"Right. Before we were friends, Jessica did something I will always cherish. She slapped Jake on my behalf."

"_She what?_! Aren't they best friends?"

"It was before they became best friends."

"Why did she slap him?"

"She...found out he...he imprinted on Nessie when she was one day old. Before I even met her. Held her!"

"Really, Bella, that's your story? Lame."

"Shut up, Jake. Where's Nessie?"

"After the slap, she did comment it was more so for the fact that he came up with the name Nessie and she refused to ever call Renesmee that ever again. And true to her word, she never did."

...

"Jessica was an acquired taste as she often put it. It was probably around 16 years after she and Seth first got together that my pallet towards her began to shift."

Edward Cullen looked into the camera with the softest expression he could offer.

"I am good at reading people." He winked to the camera. "But there was one thing she did that changed my perspective. She did so well to hide it from me too."

"Oh, I like this story!" Jake cut in while inserting himself into the camera's frame.

"_I know you do_. As I was saying before being interrupted, she famously decreed to Jacob that the day she would call Bella a friend is the day pigs would fly."

"So, one day Jacob calls us up and mentions that Bella and I need to go outside of our house. It was an emergency." Edward rolled his eyes before Jake bumped him in the shoulder with his own.

"Bella and I head outside, and there is this _bright pink_ drone that is decorated like a pig shooting out of the sky before it begins to circle us."

Jacob's hands waved in front of the camera in a crisscross pattern to mimic fluttering wings.

"That's the moment I knew that Jessica had raised her white flag. She never let her past define her. As a person who finds comfort in things staying the same, I can admit that Jessica entering our lives when she did was a welcomed change. Not at first. She was a loose cannon after all. But when we let go of old perceptions of one another, she made our lives interesting. We…made a good friend, one that Bella and I will never forget as long as we live."

...

"Jess was a character. She was as loyal as they come. God, I love my sister. And miss her. She would tell me to stop being such a baby right now. She was one tough bitch. I knew I would like her when I first met her. Never knew how much I would come to love her. I was lucky that for Seth it was her."

Leah wiped the black tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand, failing to compose her emotional state. Her mascara was ruined, but she didn't give two shits about it.

"Aw, mom, you want a tissue?"

Leah waved her son off.

"I gave her a ton of shit over the years for never taking the Clearwater name. Seth didn't care. I guess that's what mattered most. I should have told her before she passed away, but Jessica Stanley has the right ring to it. She was never afraid to swim against the current. Also, admittedly, I think the girl was too lazy to go through all the paperwork to change her name."

Leah's once choked up voice loosened up as a laugh bubbled up her throat. She raised her wine glass in the air, tilting it towards the camera.

"Cheers to you, _bitch_. I am even drinking a red wine because that was her go to. She liked her wine like her sense of humor, dry."

...

"You sure you want to do this, Uncle Seth? You can always try later."

"Now is the right time. Everyone else has shared something. Why can't I? For me, it could have been no one else but Jess. There are so many things I could share. I am sure they will come to me in the future. But all right now I can focus on how she always joked how in her next life she wanted to be a cat and be owned by some rich old lady who pampered her. I am a dog person. Always have been and always will be. But let me tell you, for that woman, I hope in the next life I am a cat so I can be with her."

"Aw I like that, Uncle Seth. Let me just-"

..

A black screen is in view when the camera is next turned on. The lid is left on purpose. The audio is the focus.

"Well, I dropped the camera when I was just making good progress on the interviews. I just wish I hadn't. Uncle Seth had more to say. But he passed away in his sleep that night. The doctors called it a stroke. He was as fit as a fiddle though. Our family speculates it's from a broken heart. I never realized how strong an imprint bond can be. It has been hard for everyone in our family. The pack. The Cullens. Aunt Jessica's family. My mom hasn't stopped crying over her brother and my aunt for the last few days.

I have cried too. Today I almost did as well when walking across the parking lot into work. But then I saw this black cat and white cat grooming each other. And all I could think to myself is that I hope Uncle Seth's wish comes true.

Especially since cats get nine lives."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_OMG the end :')_

_Writing this final chapter was __**Difficult**__. I have never done a chapter like this before. Honestly, I was scared to as silly as that sounds. I mean have read past stories I really loved and then the author did this 'epilogue' of the rest of their life together was 'meh'. _

_So, I took a different approach and tried to figure out what I needed to get across for their end. And most of all, I wanted to know I liked it. So even if you as a reader didn't, well…to each their own._

_I almost ended it with the gravestone scene with Jake. But then I had this idea about the video scene thanks to IpswichMyrtle's review on the last chapter. They mentioned how 'real' the story felt, on par with it being written like a diary ^_^ So I thought a video diary to capture all the good Jessica did in her life was deserved. To show the growth she had hoped to have in parts 1-15 of this story. _

_Anyways, this is the end. So much for being a small, short story as I first imagined when I posted this first part of this story on a whim. __But this was fun!__ I had a lot of laughs when writing this. I hope you shared them too when reading. _

_Jessica Stanley, in every story that I have written with you in it, I promise I made you the GOAT :)_

* * *

Since this is my last story update on Fanfic, I thought it was appropriate to write my goodbye piece in this section.

When I wrote my stories on this account, my goal was story progress. I HATED reading a book where an important character scene took place and then it was 100 pages before we saw a follow up to that scene with those characters. Drove me nuts!

My stories drive to the point character interaction since that is what I loved seeing most when I read. My younger self would have never imagined me writing fanfic in my twenties let alone writing for fun! And it has been fun. _**Every story.**_ Alas, it is time to focus on some other important things going on in my life right now. If you have found this story in some time after my final post, I hope you enjoyed it and perhaps other stories I have finished on this fanfic account as well. I imagine I will stick check my email folder for reviews, so feel free to leave one.

_**Fanfic & readers, thanks for the memoires. They were precious. And I will continue to write, I think. Just maybe my own stories to tell now. **_

Wishing you good health and happiness during this crazy pandemic we are in right now!

_Lalaland9722_

_November 2020_


End file.
